I've Got You
by ishallcallhimsquishy
Summary: Rachel is going through a really tough time, and Quinn helps her. Warning, pretty violent rape, abuse, and self-injury.
1. Quinn's Discovery

Rachel has a hard time dealing with... life, this is my first story, so please dont be mean, its not that great. may turn into faberry romance, but idk yet. so please review :)

Warning: deals with not that violent rape and abuse

disclaimer: yes i own Glee, just like I own Mars and how the martians think im their queen :)

* * *

Quinn's POV

Something's up with Berry. Not that I would normally notice, but she doesn't have that usually sparkle in her eyes. I don't know why I'm thinking about this, I mean its not like I care… Okay maybe that's not completely true, I mean I shouldn't care. We're talking about a girl I've sent jocks to slushy 3-4 times a week for years, I shouldn't just magically begin to care because something's got her down, right? I quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of my head as I hurried off to my next class. I didn't have any more thoughts about Berry for the rest of the day. Until I had to go to Glee. That's when I noticed how bad of shape she was really in.

I knew something was wrong when she showed up to Glee 10 minutes late. And when she finally DID show up, she silently walked to her seat and sat down. No long, boring rant on how sorry she was about being late. She didn't even look up at anyone as she entered the room and rushed to her seat. What surprised me the most was she wasn't wearing one of her normal disgustingly cute animal sweaters with her short skirt and knee-highs. She wore a normal hoodie, with jeans. Okay, something was seriously up here. No one besides me even seemed to notice the changes in the diva. Until I heard Brittany whisper in my ear.

"Hey Q, why is Rachel acting so weird"

"I don't know B, why don't you ask Santana" I said glaring at the Latina. "One of her little pranks probably went to far."

"Watch it Fabray" Santana huffed "I haven't touched the little brat in weeks."

"Okay everyone, who wants to present their assignment first?" Mr. Schue said as he walked into the classroom 15 minutes late. Typical. "No one?" Mr. Schue looked surprised Rachel didn't instantly volunteer. "Okay then, Rachel, why don't you go first?"

"I…I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, I don't have a song" Rachel said in a low mumble that everyone had to strain to hear.

Okay, now everyone knew something was wrong with Rachel. The whole group gaped at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all exchanged glances.

"Uh, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked, genuinely concerned now. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"N-no" Rachel stuttered "I'm just tired. I'm fine" She involuntarily tugged at the sleeves of her hoodie when she faintly mumbled the last two words. No one noticed. But me.

"Okay… If you're sure" he said still looking worried "but if you're not feeling well, you can leave early"

"Thanks, but I'm okay" said the brunette, putting on a small smile. Obviously fake.

Throughout the rest of glee, Rachel lacked the enthusiasm that she usually had when she sang. If she sang. Even I noticed how she would just sit there and stare at nothing half the time.

Halfway through Glee, Rachel got up and excused herself to the bathroom. When she still hasn't come back 10 minutes later, I started to worry. And apparently so did Brittany.

"Quinn, how come Rachel's been gone so long? I don't think it takes this long to pee." Brittany said, concern written all over her face.

"I don't know Britt, but if she's not back in 5 minutes, how bout we go out and look for her. Okay?"

"Okay." The tall blonde turned to Santana. "Hey San, will you come with us? Please?"

Santana huffed. "Fine" She knew better than anyone to not try to argue with Brittany's puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you Santana!" Brittany squealed as she pulled her into a hug.

Five minutes later and still no sign of Rachel. I got up and motioned for the other to girls to follow and we walked out of the classroom. We headed to the nearest bathroom, but when I tried to open the door, it was locked. Starting to get worried, I turned around to look at Brittany and Santana. Brittany looked very concerned, and I could've sworn I saw a flash of worry in Santana's eyes.

"Santana?" I asked, "Does Coach Sylvester keep a pair of keys in…" Santana took off towards coach's office before I could even finish my sentence. 45 seconds later, Santana stood in front of me panting, handing me the keys.

"Never… speak… of… this… to… anyone… ever…" she managed to get out between pants.

I quickly fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one. Finally, one fit, and I heard the faint click as the door unlocked. Gently, I pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom. Immediately, I heard quiet sobs and saw Rachel crying over the sink. I rushed over to Rachel's side, followed by Brittany, followed by a reluctant Santana. Rachel hadn't noticed that we had entered the bathroom and were now surrounding her.

"Rachel…" I said quietly. We must've really startled her because she pretty much jumped out of her skin when I said her name. She turned around to look at us, and I gasped when I saw her face. When she noticed that we had all seen her face, she ran to the corner covering her face and breathing heavily. But it was too late. We'd all seen the huge fist shaped purple bruise under her left eye and how her right eye was black. We'd also seen the concealer. Dripping down her face and onto her hoodie. "Rachel" I whispered softly "who did this to you?"

Rachel's body was tensed and her breathing was ragged, but after a couple seconds, she broke down, collapsing on the floor, sobs racking her tiny body.

Brittany softly knelt down onto the floor, cradling Rachel's head in her lap, whispering gentle reassuring words to the brunette.

Rage seemed to have consumed Santana. She would never admit it, but shed always had a soft spot for the diva, and seeing her hurt like this hurt her. "Whoever the motherfucker is that did this to you isn't going to be able to see straight after I'm done with him" Santana growled through clenched teeth.

"Rachel" I said softly kneeling down next to her, "I'm going to take you over to my house now, okay?

"But what about Glee?" she choked out between sobs.

"Berry, we're not going to let you go back to Glee like this." Santana's words weren't as gentle as mine and Brittany's were but the lacked the threatening edge that she usually used on Rachel.

Rachel knew she couldn't argue with Santana especially in this state, so she just nodded here head at me as Brittany softly picked her up and carried her to my car. "Santana" the Latina stopped to look at me. "Will you tell Mr. Schue that we're leaving early with Rachel?" Santana nodded and rushed down the hall to the choir room.

* * *

Five minutes later everybody was in my car. "Hey, Santana" I said. "What did Mr. Schue say when you told him we were leaving?"

"H asked what was wrong, and why we were going to leave"

"And you said…"

Santana rolled her eyes "And I said that Rachel threw up and we needed to take her home." Rachel looked at Santana in horror for saying such a thing. Santana sighed with annoyance "Chill Berry, I figured it was better than saying 'We found Rachel in the bathroom crying over the sink with a black eye and a bruised face, and then she collapsed onto the floor'" Santana smirked. Rachel was still glaring at Santana, but not as hard as before.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and thanked God that neither of my parents was home. It would be a nightmare trying to explain all of this to them. We climbed the stairs up to my room and Brittany sat Rachel on the bed. As soon as everyone was settled I turned to Rachel. "Rachel" I said in a gentle tone "we're going to need you to take your sweatshirt off." Rachel whimpered and clung to her sleeves tightly.

"Berry, I'm going to give you two choices." Santana cut in "either you take off your sweatshirt, or I'll force it off of you." Rachel glared at Santana and slowly took it off. When I got a clear view of Rachel's arms, my eyes shot open and I stopped breathing for a moment. Behind me, I heard Brittany and Santana gasp; Rachel's arms were covered in bruises. As the bruises got closer to her wrists, the got darker and closer together. On both her wrists was a clear handprint where someone had grabbed her.

"Santana" I whispered hoarsely as I saw Rachel's lip tremble and her eyes become watery as she stared at the floor. "Go into my bathroom and get me a wet washcloth" as I said this her head shot up and she looked at me in horror.

"No" she whispered, her voice trembling. "Please don't. Look, I'll just go home and stop being such a bother to all of you" as she stood up, Santana stood in front of her.

"If you don't sit your ass down on the bed in the next three seconds, I swear to God I will tie your arms to the bedpost" at this, Rachel reluctantly sat back down. Santana ran into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. I took it and sat on the bed next to Rachel. I gently swiped the cloth over her face, trying not to hurt her as more and more bruises came into sight. "Ay dios mio, Rachel what has he done to you." Santana's face softened considerably as she took in Rachel's bruise covered face.

I was still in shock from seeing Rachel's face, how much damage had he done to her. Then it struck me, dear God I hoped I was wrong "Rachel" my voice wavering "Take off the rest of your clothes."

She looked at me with pain in her eyes "But… but… Quinn" she started.

"Now, Rachel" I tried to make my voice sound strong, even though I knew it would be impossible. Tears were silently streaming down Rachel's face as she took off her shirt and jeans, showing more and more purple, yellow, and green markings, mixed in with cuts all over her stomach, legs, and back. I felt Brittany grab onto my hand as she saw the extent of Rachel's damage. "Brittany, Santana, I need you guys to leave for a minute"

"Quinn, we are not leaving have you-"

"SANTANA! Out! Now!" my voice had an edge on it that I had meant to use.

The Latina reluctantly led Brittany out of the room. When they had gone, I turned to Rachel "Rachel, I don't want to make you do this" Quinn took a deep breath "take off your bra." Rachel stared at her wide-eyed, with obvious terror in her eyes.

"I c-can't." she stuttered.

"Rachel, if you do not take it off right now, I swear I will get Santana in here and make her do it" I said, edgier than I hoped to. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face again as she took off her bra and let it fall to the floor. Bruises darker than anywhere else she had seen on her body were on here breasts. My worst nightmare had just come true. I stood up and walked over to Rachel and sat down next to her "Rachel look at me" I said gently. She tore here stare away from the carpet and looked into my eyes. "Did he rape you?" Rachel's whole body started trembling as sobs overtook her. I put an arm around her back and pulled her in to a hug "It's okay, everything's going to be okay, I've got you" I whispered into her ear as I rubbed small circles in her back.

* * *

sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer, promise.

ok here are some questions:

1. who shoul the raper be?

2. should rachel be pregnant?

3. do you wanna see a really soft side of santana?

ok so remember tell me if you like it. more reviews=faster updates :)


	2. Rachel's House

Okay hello everyone I'm really glad you all liked the last story, I got a bunch of reviews and story alerts, yay! Haha so I'm going to do things from different POVs, so, here's the next chapter, I don't know if its that good though its just a filler, well mostly it is haha

WARNINGS:

Deals with non-descriptive rape and abuse

DICLAIMER:

Sadly I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Still Quinn's POV**

After the brunettes stopped sobbing as hard, I asked her to put her clothes on and I went to go find where Brittany and Santana wandered of to. I went downstairs and found them sitting the couch, as soon as they heard me approaching their heads shot up to look at me and they were instantly by my side, Brittany asking rapid fire questions.

"Quinn! What happened? Where's Rachel? Did she tell you who did this to her?"

"Calm down Britt" I looked up at the two girls standing in front of me and took a deep breath, "She was raped." Brittany looked like she was about to faint and Santana was speechless.

"W-what?" Santana croaked "Who did it?"

I looked at them with a pained expression "I didn't ask, I don't want to push her, this isn't going to be easy for her, or us." I looked down at the floor, but I quickly broke out of my trance when I heard the squeak of the stairs. My head snapped up to see Rachel descending the staircase.

"I'm really sorry" she whispered "I-I'm just going to leave now…" she headed to the door but I stopped her.

"Wait, but you don't have your car" I quickly cut in.

"Its okay I can just walk" her face halfway hidden with her hair.

"No, you wont" Santana said suddenly looking up at me " I'll drive her home."

"Santana, I think you may have forgotten, you don't have a car either" I stated.

"Yeah, I know" she snapped "So give me the keys"

"If anyone's driving that car, it'll be me" I shot back to Santana, then I turned to look at Rachel "Rach" I said gently "I'll drive you home" I started making my way to the car with Rachel not far behind me. I turned around to look at Rachel and saw Santana walking right behind her followed by Brittany, "Where do you think you're going?" I asked Santana

"Well, as you said before, I don't have a car, so we'll be tagging along over to Rachel's, and then you take us back to school, so I can get my car." I glared at the Latina.

"Okay, but I'm dropping you off at school before heading over to Rachel's" I smirked.

"Okay, we can just follow you to her house then" the Latina remarked. My smirk faded, "Fine everyone get into the car, we'll go to Rachel's first."

Five minutes later, I parked in front of Rachel's huge house. There weren't any other cars in her driveway, and her house looked barren. "Rachel?" I turned to look at the still slightly trembling brunette "where are your dads?"

" I honestly don't know" she mumbled in reply "One of them went to Mexico for a business trip, and I think the other went to Las Vegas or New York for a vacation"

"Why didn't they take you with them" I asked

"School" she quietly replied "but its okay, they're always out on vacations and business trips." I felt sorry that the little diva had no parents she could go to after such a traumatizing event.

"How long are they going to be gone for?" I hoped they were going to return soon.

"They'll probably be gone for another month and a half at least" her voice slightly wavering "can we please go inside now?" she looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Yeah, lets go" I gently replied. We walked up to her door, where Rachel located the hidden key and opened the door. We went up a flight of stairs and into Rachel's room (obviously hers due to the gold star on her door) as soon as we were in, the brunette threw herself onto her bed. "Rachel? Do you want me to stay here with you tonight? It's got to be hard to be here all by yourself."

"No Quinn, it's okay, I'm fine" she whispered.

"Berry, the last time you said that we found you crying in the bathroom" Santana exclaimed "you're not fine. Will you please tell us who it was so I can go beat up his sorry ass?"

"I-I'm sorry, I cant I'm not ready yet" the diva managed to say, looking like she was going to break down at any moment. Brittany sensed that there would be waterworks soon and sat next to Rachel pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay" she said "don't listen to Santana, take your time, tell us when your ready."

I sat down on the other side of the brunette stroking her back "you don't have to tell us today, but please tell us" I whispered to her soothingly. She nodded as tears began to fall from her eyes.

We stayed in this position for five minutes until she pulled back and sniffled "would you guys want to stay for while? I mean you don't have to but it would be nice, well if you'd like to, you know what forget I asked, I just…"

"Rach"

"Sorry, it was a stupid idea, I just thought…"

"Rachel" I tried again.

"Uh, yes Quinn?"

"We'd love to stay," I said smiling warmly. A small smile crept over Rachel's lips as she whispered a small thanks.

"God I'm starving" Santana interrupted. I shot a glare at the Latina. "How about we order a pizza or something?" she ignored my stare and kept talking. "I'll pay."

"Thanks for the offer" Rachel said weakly "but I'm a vegan. I don't eat cheese, but I have some things downstairs if you're hungry."

"Okay, great, lets go," said Santana, still ignoring my icy stare. We go downstairs, Brittany; Rachel and me sit on the couch while Santana raids Rachel's refrigerator. She finally comes out of the kitchen 10 minutes later with some vegan tacos, and Rachel insists on cooking, but of course Santana wouldn't let her. Twenty minutes later Santana came out of the kitchen with the vegan tacos (which were suprisingly not bad) and I let Rachel pick a movie. She picked Funny Girl, (who would've guessed?) and we spent the next hour and a half curled up on the couch and eating tacos.

After the movie was over, I grabbed all of my stuff and headed for the door, but before I left I handed Rachel a piece of with my number.

"Call me whenever you need anything okay? I don't care what time it is, if you're in trouble, just call."

"Thanks Quinn, I'll call you" Rachel smiled weakly. After Quinn and Brittany were safely outside, Santana walked up to Rachel.

"Berry, here's my number, call me if you need anything, okay?" Rachel was taken back at Santana's gesture, but she took the piece of paper and put on a weak smile

"Thanks"

"No problem, but if you tell anyone about this, you will wake up in New Mexico, got it?"

Y-yeah, thank you"

"I'll text you later, to check up on you" Santana surprised Rachel even more by giving her a gentle, caring smile before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It's been five hours since I left Berry's. Maybe I should text her just to make sure she's okay. I was just about to flip open my phone and type out a message, but before I had a chance, my phone started vibrating, the screen flashing 'Incoming Call: RuPaul.' I winced at the screen name, and made a mental note to change it later. Ever since I've learned what the diva's been going through, I've been considerably less bitchy towards her. I pressed talk and held it up to my ear. "Berry? What's up?"

"Santana" came a desperate whisper from the other side of the phone "please help me, h-he came back."

I was in complete shock "Who came back? The one who raped you?" It was a stupid question, and I already knew the answer.

"Y-yes, please, hurry" Then I heard what sounded like a body hit the floor and the line went dead.

* * *

Okay so I know that I said that this would be longer, but I had to put something in between this one and the next one, which WILL be longer, i know that this one is super short. I already have everything planned out in my head so this is mostly just a filler. Next I'm doing things from Rachel's POV, and you will learn who the rapist is. So pretty much it's a tie between Karofsky and Jesse, but I'm leaning more onto Jesse's side, but I don't know for sure. And I know this one isnt great, so don't say anything bad, I just had to put something between the previous one and the next one.

QUESTIONS:

1. Should any other Glee members find out about this?

2. Should Shelby come into the story?

3. Rachel pregnant? (leaning more to the No side though.)

So, review and I will upload soon, either tomorow or Wednesday, and thanks for all the great reviews guys :)


	3. The Rapist's Return

Okay! Hello again to everyone, thanks for all of the awesome reviews. Oh and a big thanks to gleekfan96 for reading and editing :) Read her story If Secrets Could Kill. So this is longer, and it gets a little more descriptive, I'm revealing who the rapist is in here, so read and review. I'm going to try to update at least every other day, but don't get mad if I skip a day here and there, because of school and homework and stuff. So, here it is

WARNINGS:

Same as last chapter but a bit more descriptive

DISCLAIMER:

If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing this, lol

* * *

**Rachel's POV **(takes place before the call to Santana)

After Quinn, Santana and Brittany left; I sat on the couch for another fifteen minutes, still shocked at how nice Santana had been. I finally got up and walked to the kitchen to see if I had enough food to make dinner. All of my cabinets were empty and the only thing in my refrigerator was a couple carrots and some lettuce. I wondered how Santana managed to find the tacos. I sighed, acknowledging the fact that I was out of food and I had to go to the store. I ran upstairs to grab my purse and I put the phone numbers I had collected on my nightstand. Then I remembered that I left my car at school, grumbling in disappointment I ran downstairs and opened my front door to start walking to school, but I was surprised to see my car parked in the driveway. I ran over and peered inside the tinted windows, faintly making out a note one the seat. I quickly opened the door to read the note.

Deer Rachel,

I convinst Santana 2 drive ohvr to the skool and bring yur kar bak 2 yoo. I haff 2 go now, I thnk my kat is reeding my diury.

Luv, Brittany.

I slightly smiled when I read Brittany's note. Spelling has never been her strongest subject, but, come one, a third grader could write better than this. I jumped into my car and started it up, wondering how Santana managed to get my car here without the keys, but then I remembered, this is Santana Lopez we're talking about. Quickly, I pulled out of the driveway heading to the nearest grocery store. I picked up some soymilk, more vegan tacos, and Top Raman. After picking up the things I needed I went up to the check out to pay for my things, and then rushed off to my car. As I was driving home I saw Shelby walking down the sidewalk with Beth, and I quickly looked away hoping she wouldn't see me. When I got home, I parked my car in the garage, and went up to the front door, surprised to see that it was slightly open. "That's weird," I thought to myself "I could've sworn I closed the door before I left." I quickly forgot about this as I went into the kitchen busying myself by putting all of the food I had picked up into their proper place.

Once all of the food was put away I ran upstairs and jumped onto my bed, just wanting to fall asleep after this hard, long day. Right as my body hit the bed, I heard a low voice coming from the corner of my room that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey bitch." He sneered "It's about time you got home, I've been waiting here for half an hour."

My heart stopped when I heard his voice, I slowly turned around, shaking slightly. "J-Jesse?" my voice trembling with fear "H-how did you g-get in?" I stuttered.

He laughed menacingly "you shouldn't hide your keys in such an obvious place" he sneered. "You made me wait for you. Now you have to pay." I was about to scream but before I could he had a hand over my mouth and whispered "If I hear a single sound from you, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand for months." I nodded slightly, tears pouring down my face. "And, if you tell the police, I will kill you, got it?" he didn't wait for a reply and he grabbed my wrists forcefully, causing me to gasp in pain. He slammed me down onto the floor and kicked me in the stomach, making me double over in pain. "Get on the bed" he demanded "Now!" I slowly stood up and pain shot through my body, almost making me collapse back onto the floor, I sat on the bad as I felt him tearing off my clothes. "I see the little present I gave you last time didn't fade one bit, did it Rachel" he whispered, backhanding me across the face. I fell backwards, thankful that I was sitting on the bed. "You didn't tell any of your little friend, did you bitch?" he yelled punching me in the face repeatedly.

"No! I-I didn't, I swear!" I sobbed.

"LIAR!" he screamed as he pinned me down onto the bed. "You told them, didn't you whore?" he spat into my face.

"N-no, I didn't Jesse," I cried, gasping out in pain as his nails dug into my shoulders.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME" he slapped me back and forth across the face. "Now, your gonna get it" he whispered into my ear as I heard him unzip his jeans. I was sobbing heavily as he forcefully entered my body. It felt like someone had just shot me and I could feel the blood dripping down my thighs.

"P-please Jesse! Please stop!" I gasped as he picked up his speed.

"Stop? You think I'm gonna stop now?" he laughed, "I'm not even close to being done." Jesse slammed me up into the wall and punched me in the face. Everything went black and I passed out onto my bed.

I woke up an hour later, I tried to sit up, but was forced back down when a sharp pain shot through my body. I looked down to see how much damage he'd done, and saw a coat of blood on my inner thighs that ran down and stained my bed covers. New bruises that were still black lay across my stomach and legs, I moaned when I thought about what my face must look like. I started feeling dizzy again and I knew I was in danger of fainting, so I forced my body out of bed and grabbed my phone and one of the phone numbers laying on my night stand, and dialed the number. (I honestly didn't care who it was at the moment as long as they picked up.) I was fighting the darkness, trying to stay awake long enough to get help.

"Berry? What's up?" Santana's voice came from the receiver.

"Santana" my voice sounded desperate "Please help me, h-he came back."

"Who came back?" Santana's voice sounded concerned "The one who raped you?"

"Y-yes, please, hurry" I felt the dizziness take over as I fainted, collapsing onto the floor and dropping my phone.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

As soon as I heard the line go dead on the other side of the phone, I ran out to my car, started it up, and raced over to Rachel's house, not even caring that I was still in my pajamas. I was at her house in three minutes, and I pulled into her driveway. I saw the front door wide open so I ran inside, sprinted up the staircase, and burst into Rachel's room. My eyes widened when I saw Rachel's mangled body lying on the floor with dried blood between her thighs, and I didn't miss the blood staining her sheets. My stomach flipped and I felt like I was going to throw up. I rushed to her side and felt for a pulse, and felt the relief wash over my body when I found it. As gently as I could I picked her up and placed her onto her bed. "Come on Rachel" I whispered into her ear "Please, please wake up."

Rachel moaned, and slowly opened her eyes "S-Santana?" she mumbled, her voice cracking.

"Thank God!" I cried, close to tears. I took Rachel's hand "Rach, are you okay?" Gee, that was the stupidest thing I've ever said. Of course she wasn't okay.

"No" she murmured, and gasped out in pain, clutching her stomach. I looked down and saw a huge black and purple bruise covering her whole abdomen.

"Rach…" I started, almost touching the huge bruise, I snapped my head up and looked at her face, pulling out my phone "I'm calling an ambulance." I stood up.

"NO!" Rachel yelled as she tried to sit up, which resulted in her crying out in pain and falling back onto bed. I immediately rushed back to her side.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I yelled, "don't try to move! And why shouldn't I call an ambulance? Look at you, you look like you've been mauled by a fucking shark!"

"He said he kill me if the police found out" her eyes turned watery and her lip started trembling "Please, don't call them." She looked at me pleadingly.

My voice softened "Fine" I sighed.

She looked into my eyes "Will you please call Quinn?" she whispered.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled gently and got my phone out of my pocket.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I was driving home with Brittany. I picked it up and read the screen, Incoming Call: Santana Lopez. I rolled my eyes as I picked up the phone "What Santana?" My voice picking up an annoyed tone.

"You. Get over to Rachel's. Now" Santana said.

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?" Concern lacing my voice.

"She was raped" Santana's voice was low.

"Well I already knew that!" I snapped, mad at Santana for getting me concerned for no reason.

"No, you don't get it" Santana choked out "the rapist, he came back."

I was so shocked I almost swerved off the road, making Brittany scream. "What?" I stammered. "What do you mean he came back?"

"Rachel was raped again" Santana's voice cracked. I was speechless; I shut my phone and floored the car.

"Q, what did Santana say?" Brittany asked, with a worried look on her face.

"R-Rachel was raped again."

"Again?" squeaked Brittany.

"Yes." We drove the rest of the way to Rachel's house in silence. When we finally arrived, we jumped out of the car and raced through the door and up the steps to Rachel's room. I thrust open the door and saw Rachel lying on the bed. Bruised, battered, and covered in blood. Santana looked up and saw our shocked faces, and motioned us to come over and sit next to her on the bed.

"She fell asleep" Santana whispered. "And she didn't faint this time."

"She fainted?" I whispered weakly.

"Yeah, she called for help, and when I showed up, I found her lying on the ground passed out." Santana replied sadly.

"Well why haven't you called 911 yet?" I snapped angrily. "She needs to go to the hospital, and the police need to know what happening!"

"He told her that if the police found out, he would kill her." The Latina answered solemnly. We all sat and stared at the diva's tormented body for a couple minutes, but then the brunette started to mumble and slightly move in her sleep. I started to get a little concerned, so I looked up at Santana and she looked worried to. I got more and more concerned as her words got clearer.

"No, no, please don't hurt me" she mumbled in her sleep, "get off, please, you're hurting me" she said, louder this time, and her breathing became ragged. "No! No! It hurts! Oh God, please, please, stop! NO!" she was breathing roughly now, crying and screaming in her sleep. I was trying to wake her up now, but I didn't want to touch her in case it scared her, or hurt her more than she already was.

"Rachel? Wake up! Come on Rachel, wake up, it's okay, it's just a dream." I was practically screaming over her sobs.

"JESSE!" she yelled out, before breaking into sobs in her sleep.

I looked up at Brittany and Santana who were completely stunned. "Jesse?" I mouthed silently to them. Brittany had silent tears streaming down her face, and Santana just sat there gaping. Santana stood up, walked over to Rachel, grabbed her by her shoulder, and gently shook her awake. Rachel's eyes shot open, her body was tense and there was sweat coating her forehead. When she realized everything was just a dream, she started to sob again. I walked over and kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, your okay, it was just a dream." I reassured her.

"Rachel" Santana said soothingly "It was Jesse, wasn't it?"

Rachel looked at Santana in complete shock before completely breaking down into my arms, sobbing even harder.

"It's okay Rachel," I said, trying to comfort the brunette, "we're here."

* * *

Okay, so I slightly incorporated Shelby, and you will probably see more of her later, and I will update soon

OKAY! QUESTIONS! YAY! Haha

Should she tell her dads about this yet?

Should she go to a hospital anyways?

Suggestions?


	4. To the Hospital

Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a bunch of school stuff, oh, and a shout out to gleekfan96 for editing and reading go read her stories! And I don't know if I got the medical stuff right, but if I didn't, lets just pretended it correct, haha.

WARNINGS:

Contains violence, in the form of rape

DISCLAIMER:

No I don't own glee, don't sue me!

* * *

**Main POV:**

"Quinn?" Rachel asked after she finally stopped sobbing, "Do you think you can stay here for the night? I'm afraid he'll… he'll…" Rachel's lip started quivering, so Quinn immediately stepped in.

"Of course I will Rach" she said, putting an am around the shaking brunette, "Don't worry, I'll stay as long as you want" Quinn smiled gently at the diva, who stopped trembling so hard.

"Well, if Fabray's staying, I am too." Santana cut in, also smiling comfortingly "Seriously Berry, I'm here for you, he wont be able to get within a mile of your house"

"Oooh! Me too!" Brittany added, trying to break the tension, "It'll be like one big sleepover!"

"Thanks for the offer guys, but I only have one extra bed on the guest room" Rachel mumbled.

"We'll fit, don't worry we've had sleepovers like that a bunch of times." Brittany giggled, remembering exactly what they had done in bed once Quinn fell asleep.

"Thanks guys." Rachel mumbled in a tired tone.

"Rach, before you go to sleep, we should get you cleaned up, and dressed" Quinn said. Rachel suddenly remembered that she was lying naked in front of the three girls, and groaned. She tried to sit up, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Rachel gasped clutching her stomach, and collapsed back onto the bed. Santana and Quinn were immediately concerned.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the hospital Rach?" Quinn asked, stroking Rachel's hair.

"Y-yes, they'll figure out what happened, call my dad's, everyone will find out…" she choked out, her voice wavering.

Quinn sighed, "Fine, I'll go start a bath for you." She said as she entered Rachel's master bathroom.

As soon as the bath was ready, Santana carried the weak brunette into the bathroom, and carefully dropped her into the tub. Rachel hissed as the hot water made contact with her open cuts, making the three girls even more concerned. The water instantly turned a murky red as it mixed with Rachel's blood. Quinn took a washcloth and lightly scrubbed Rachel's body as the water turned a darker shade of red. When Rachel was clean enough, Santana gently picked her back up, dried her off, and carried her back to her room. Quinn quietly went over to Rachel's dresser, picked out a pair of pink pajamas, and dressed Rachel, as Brittany took the blooded sheets off Rachel's bed and replaced them with clean ones. When Rachel finally got back to bed, she was already half asleep.

"Rachel? Me, Santana, and Brittany are going to go to the guest room now, okay?" Quinn whispered to the diva.

"Mhmm" Rachel mumbled, as she heard the door quietly shut. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany hurried down to the guestroom, where they found a king sized bed and their own private bathroom. They all fit comfortably on the oversized mattress, and quickly fell asleep.

After sleeping for about four hours, they were woken up by a bloodcurdling scream coming from Rachel's room. Fearing the worst, they grabbed a flower vase, and golf clubs before sprinting to Rachel's room. When they entered her room, they raised their weapons, ready to strike at any intruders, but instead saw a screaming Rachel tossing and turning in her bed. They dropped their weapons and rushed to Rachel's side, immediately trying to wake her up.

"It's okay Rach, its okay, wake up," Quinn shouted over the brunette's cries, desperately trying to wake her up. She grabbed Rachel's shoulders and started shaking her awake. After five more minutes of trying to shake her out of her nightmares, Rachel's eyes shot open, and her body tensed even more.

"Wha… Where am I?" she mumbled with a terrified and confused look on her face. As soon as she saw the familiar faces of Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, she broke into sobs. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel, comforting her. After ten minutes of comforting the diva, the girls stood up and made their way back to the guestroom, but before Quinn could walk away Rachel grabbed her.

"C-can you stay in here with me? P-please?" the trembling brunette stuttered.

"Of course," Quinn replied, in a soothing tone. After Brittany and Santana left for the guestroom, Quinn crawled under the covers with Rachel, who wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you," the brunettes mumbled as she fell asleep in Quinn's arms.

* * *

An hour after Rachel's nightmare, Santana and Brittany quietly got out of bed and headed down to Rachel's room. They tiptoed inside, making sure Rachel was asleep, and saw Quinn, wide awake, gently stroking the side of Rachel's face.

"Psst! Quinn!" Santana hissed from the other side of the room, Quinn's eyes shot up, and glared at Santana.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered back angrily "She finally fell asleep, and I don't want you waking her up again!"

"Just shut your face and pick her up," Santana quietly sneered back at her "We're taking her to the hospital.

"But she said…" Quinn started.

"I don't fucking care what she said" she replied angrily, "It looks like he broke some of her ribs, and we're taking her. Now. So get your ass off the bed and carry her out to my car."

Quinn shot her a glare, but softly picked up the sleeping brunettes and carried her towards the door. When they got to the car, Rachel was gently laid across the back seat with her head in Quinn's lap as Santana sat behind the wheel and Brittany sat in front. They all held their breath when Santana started the engine, and glanced at Rachel making sure the noise didn't wake her up. As quietly as she could, Santana pulled out of the driveway and rushed towards the hospital, which was ten minutes away. Six minutes into the drive, Rachel started moving, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Quinn?" she mumbled sleepily "What happened? How'd I get here?"

"I'm sorry Rachel" Quinn replied "We're taking you to the hospital, he beat you up pretty bad, and we don't think you can walk this one off by yourself."

Rachel gasped, once her tired brain finally comprehended what Quinn had just said. " But Quinn" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "you said…"

"I know what I said, and I'm sorry" Quinn whispered back, apologetically "But you can't even sit up without almost fainting from the pain, what did you expect us to do? Sit around and watch?"

"N-no, I can move just fine," Rachel stammered, desperately trying to prove she was okay, she tried sitting up again, resulting in her grabbing her stomach and moaning out in pain before Quinn could quickly pulled her back onto her lap.

"Please Rachel" Quinn tried "Please, just let us help you."

Rachel was too weak to fight Quinn, and she knew it, so she buried her face into Quinn's stomach, while wrapping her arms around her, sobbing deeply. Quinn stroked the diva's back lightly; telling her it was okay.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Quinn gently picked up the crying brunette, and rushed inside of the clinic. Once they got inside, they immediately found the front desk, and rushed up to it, and all three girls started talking at once, leading to a very confused nurse, who had to tell them to calm down, and one of them tell her what was going on. Santana spoke up "Well, as you can see, our friend her is battered and bruised and possibly has some broken ribs, and we would very much appreciate it if you would kindly get her to a room. Now." Sarcasm dripping from her voice. The nurse told the girls to sit in the waiting room and wait until they had her file and all the paperwork filled out. Santana was not happy about this.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Rachel was fucking beaten and raped by Jesse St. Asshole, and you're telling us to wait in the damn waiting room?" The nurse's eyes widened at the word rape, and immediately led them to a hospital room, paging a doctor on the way.

When they arrived at a room, there was already a doctor there, telling them to lay Rachel down onto the bed, and leave while they preformed some tests. After half an hour of waiting, they were finally allowed to go back in to see Rachel. The doctor told them that Rachel had a sprained ankle, a sprained wrist, a fractured collarbone, some bad bruising on her neck, and three broken ribs, which had fallen and slightly punctured one of her lungs, which they were able to fix immediately. Rachel was asleep on the hospital bed in a neck brace and with her stomach in wraps. Quinn rushed to her side and started to softly stroke the side of her face. Rachel started mumbling incoherent sentences before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Quinn? What happened?" she mumbled, slurring her words together.

"The doctor's ran some tests on you and did slight surgery in your stomach area, but everything's fine now, your going to be okay." The brunette's eyes slowly widened as she remembered what had happened.

"Did-did the call my dads?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, they're taking the first flight home, and they should be here in a couple days." Quinn, said, smiling reassuringly.

"Oh no." Rachel moaned. "They're gonna hate me now. They're gonna hate me for letting this all happen, and there never gonna trust me again." Rachel's voice got shakier and she started to cry.

"Oh no sweetie," Quinn whispered soothingly "They would never hate you. They left a month early from different states, just to make sure you're okay. They love you very much."

"Did anyone tell them what happened to me?" Rachel asked, still looking scared.

"No," Quinn replied "No one told them anything. That's something that you're going to have to do." She said, taking my hand. One of the doctors walked into the room with a clipboard, and looked up.

"Ms. Berry, you're going to need stay in the hospital for three more days, and your going to need to wear the neck brace for two month, along with a sling for a month and a half, for a pretty severe sprain of you're wrist. You've also lightly sprained you're ankle, so I suggest you take it easy and refrain from doing too much walking for two weeks. There's nothing too severe though. We're only keeping you here because of, well, you know, what happened." And with that he walked out of the room.

Santana walked over next to Rachel's bed and knelt down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." Rachel groaned "Especially between my thighs" she admitted awkwardly.

"Yeah, the doctor said you had some tearing down there." Santana replied, offering a sad smile "That's got to hurt like shit."

Rachel groaned again and buried her face into her pillow, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok, so I know it's not as long as my last one, but I had a lot of homework… haha

Questions:

1. Should Santana beat the shit out of Jesse?

2. Should she wait to tell her dads or tell them as soon as they get there?

3. When do you think she should go back to school?

4. Should anyone else from glee find out?


	5. Jesse's Return II

**PLEASE READ!** Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a little late updating, haha had a lot of things to do. Oh and just so you know its not very good, all of my knowledge in grammar just seemed to fly out the window… no seriously, it was a lot harder to do this than usual. Hopefully next one's better. So here you go, and hopefully you like it.

WARNING:

Contains violence in the form of rape

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Glee. Or anything cool like Glee… * facepalm *

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Rachel's been at the hospital for two days now, and she finally gets to leave today. I have to admit that it's been hard, with Rachel's nightmares every night, I've barely been able to get any sleep myself. Santana, Brittany and me have been switching off nightshifts to watch Rachel, and now we finally get to go back to her house. Rachel's dads had three flight delays and should be home in two days, but when I talked to them they really didn't seem all that worried about her. Oh, well look at that, here comes Brittany I guess it's my shift.

I quietly walk down the corridor to Rachel's room, where I saw her lying on her bed in, what looked like, a peaceful sleep. God, she was pretty when she was asleep. I looked over at the clock next to the bed. 5:30. We were finally gonna be out of this hospital in two hours. I sat down next to Rachel, and gently stroked her face, while she was asleep. Santana came into the room a couple minutes later.

"Q, did you get any sleep last night? You look like a zombie." I looked up at the Latina.

"Yeah, well you don't look that great yourself." I yawned. "No, I was up all night worrying about Rachel." I admitted.

"Go get some sleep Q." Santana demanded more than offered, "Ill stay here with Rachel." I reluctantly stood up and walked out to the waiting room. As soon as I sat down, I was asleep. Before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by Brittany.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Come on Quinn" Santana said impatiently. "Rachel can go home now, and I don't want to spend anymore time here than I have to."

"Okay, okay" I murmured. I slightly stumbled when I stood up, but I was caught by Brittany.

"Easy there Q" Santana said, "You can go to sleep again when we get in the car."

I walked into Rachel's room, where I saw her sitting upright on the side of the bed. Slowly, she started to stand up, but when she took her first step her legs gave way and Santana was immediately next to her holding her up. Rachel walked out of the hospital, with Santana supporting most of her weight. When we reached the car, we got into the same position we had when we drove Rachel to the hospital. With Brittany in front, Santana driving, and Rachel lying across the back seats with her head in my lap. We were at Rachel's house ten minutes later, and Brittany carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. We stayed in Rachel's room for ten minutes until she fell asleep, then we made our way into the guestroom, where we all lay down and quickly fell asleep.

The three of us stayed asleep for three more hours before getting up and checking on Rachel. She was still sound asleep in her bed, so we headed downstairs, ordered a pizza, and watched a movie, waiting for Rachel to wake up.

Three more hours passed, and still no sign of Rachel getting up, so we decided to wake her up, and have her eat something. Santana and me went upstairs, where we found Rachel still asleep in her bed.

"Rachel," I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder. She mumbled some incoherent words, turned onto her side, but didn't wake up. So I tried again, but louder this time.

"Rachel!" I said loudly, gently shaking her shoulders.

Rachel woke up with a start "Where am I?" she mumbled sleepily, before she finally realized what was going on. "What time is it?" she murmured rubbing her eyes.

"1:30" Santana replied, as she moved next to Rachel, and sat on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel just moaned, and lay back down on her bed, pulling her covers over her head.

"That bad, huh?" Santana sighed, sympathetically. "Baby, you need to get some food in you. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. The only response Santana got back was another groan. Brittany walked into the room with a bowl of soup, and gently set it on the table next to Rachel's bed.

"Rach, you need to eat" Santana tried again "and if you don't eat it of your own free will, I will force feed you." She huffed in a serious tone. Rachel reluctantly came out from under her covers and sat up, slightly wincing in pain. I grabbed the bowl of soup, and slowly fed it to Rachel. After the soup was finished, Rachel fell asleep, and we went back to the guestroom.

* * *

Rachel stayed asleep all day, and into the night. But as I was getting ready for bed, I heard a scream come from Rachel's bedroom, but was it quickly cut off. I quietly walked down the hallways to Rachel's room, thinking it was just another nightmare, until I opened her door. I saw a dark figure, pinning Rachel onto the bed with a hand covering her mouth.

With as much force as I could, I launched myself at the figure, knocking him onto the ground as I frantically called for Santana and Brittany. Brittany and Santana got to Rachel's room in under three seconds and turned on the light, I saw Jesse's face and started hitting him as hard as I could with a hairbrush I grabbed off of Rachel's desk. Santana quickly pulled me off of him before grabbing him by his collar, shoving him into the wall, and kneeing him into the groin as hard as she could. I walked over to Brittany who was comforting Rachel on the bed, as Santana was still beating Jesse as hard as she could. Rachel was huddled into a ball sobbing without her clothes on, with blood settling between her thighs.

"Rach," I whispered gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, but as soon as I made contact with her skin, she shuffled as far back into her headboard as she could. I got up and looked over at Santana, who was now kicking an unconscious Jesse in the stomach. "Santana" I yelled. She hesitantly stopped, and looked up at me. "That's enough." I said.

"But…" she stammered, looking surprised.

"That's enough" I said again "Call the police." The Latina nodded, took out her cell phone, and stepped out of the room. I walked back over to Rachel's side and sat on the bed, gently rubbing circles into her back. Santana came back into the room two minutes later.

"The police are on the way, and they're sending an ambulance for Rachel." She said, then looked over at Jesse, who was still unconscious, "and him" she added with a smirk.

The police and ambulance arrived three minutes later, and immediately rushed upstairs and took Jesse to the ambulance, which drove to the hospital after the paramedics made sure Rachel wasn't physically hurt too bad. After the police left I walked up to Rachel, and wrapped her in a hug. I felt the brunette's body tense in my arms, she finally relaxed when I started rubbing her back again. She immediately started sobbing harder in my arms as I comforted her. Rachel kept crying for an hour and a half, before pulling away from my body.

"Thank you" she mumbled as her voice cracked.

"No problem" I whispered back as I lifted her head up to look me in the eyes. "We're here for you." The brunette pulled me in for another hug.

"It's Monday" she murmured, looking up at the three of us. "There's school tomorrow."

"Berry, there is no way we're going to let you go to school tomorrow." Santana said looking down at her.

"No, not me, you." She mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Rach," I said looking into her eyes. "We can stay here if you want."

"No," Rachel said. "If you miss another day, everyone will get suspicious and start wondering." She looked up at us, "You guys have to go."

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I reluctantly agreed. " But even if one little thing happens, you have to call us and we'll come straight back."

The brunette nodded sleepily and looked up at me with watery eyes. "Quinn? Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Yeah, of course" I replied, smiling softly, and climbing into bed with Rachel as Santana and Brittany headed back to the guestroom.

At six a.m., Brittany silently came into Rachel's room and woke me up for school. I got out of bed as slowly as I could, trying not to wake up the sleeping brunette, "Bye Quinn." I heard Rachel mumble before I closed the door to her room. I smiled, "Bye Rach," I whispered back, closing the door as quietly as I could.

After we had gotten home from school, we walked up the staircase and into Rachel's room, where I saw the brunette curled into a ball, and crying on her bed. I ran over to her side, and she jumped when I made contact with her skin, I quickly pulled away, and sat next to her on her bed. She looked up at us, tears still running down her face.

"Quinn?" she whispered, her voice trembling "what if I'm… I'm… p-pregnant" she said the last word so low that we could barely hear it. I had completely forgot about this possibility, and when I looked up at the two other girls, I saw that it had also slipped from Santana and Brittany's mind.

"Well, you might not be" I said, trying to soothe the brunette "When he raped you, did he, you know, when Jesse was in you, did he…"

"Yes" she cut me off, and looked up me, starting to sob again "All three times."

"It's okay Rachel," I whispered soothingly "if you ARE pregnant, you could get…"

"I'm not getting an abortion" Rachel replied, her voice shaking. "I don't think I could live with myself, knowing that I killed a life before it even started"

"I'll tell you what" Santana cut in. "How bout I run up to the store and buy the test. Okay?" Rachel just nodded silently, and Santana stood up and walked out of the room.

The room went quiet, and I heard what sounded like a muffled voice coming through a cell phone. I looked up at Rachel and Brittany, who looked confused and could obviously hear it too. The sound appeared to be coming from Rachel, and she noticed. She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone, her screen said,

_Calling: Mercedes Jones_

_Call duration: 3:14_

"Oh, shit" I heard Rachel mumble under her breath. I quickly took her phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Quinn?" I heard Mercedes' voice through the receiver "What the hell is going on?"

"Mercedes, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know that Jesse St. James had better lock his doors tonight." I took a deep breath, before I heard Mercedes voice again. "I'm coming over there." And then the line went dead.

"Quinn?" I heard Rachel say. "Exactly how much does Mercedes know?"

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath before speaking again. "Everything" I whispered, and I immediately saw the fear light up in Rachel's eyes.

* * *

I don't know whether I should end this soon or make it longer, oh and I've noticed that each chapter I'm getting less and less reviews, which makes me sad. So, if you review I will update faster, and better.

No Questions at the moment but still review, even if though it's bad.


	6. Mercedes Find Out

I'm sorry I'm late! My computer stopped working and it needed to get repaired, but everything's good now! Haha so here it is

WARNING:

Contains violence in the form of rape

DISCLAIMER:

No don't own Glee… darn…

* * *

**Mercedes' POV**

"Mercedes, most of the clothes you own went out of style a month ago!" Kurt exclaimed, digging through my closet. "You really need an update. And soon." I rolled my eyes as Kurt started going through my shoes. "Okay, I can't take it any longer. We're going to the mall. Tomorrow. Seven o'clock, got it?" Kurt criticized even further walking out of my room, and to the front door. "Bye Cedes," he yelled getting into his car and driving off. I sighed in annoyance. I was honestly getting tired of Kurt criticizing my clothes 24-7. I walked to my room, where I saw my cell phone ringing.

_Incoming Call:_

_Rachel Berry_

'What the hell?' I thought to myself, raising a questioning eyebrow. I picked up the phone. "Berry? What do you want" I asked, but didn't get a reply. Instead I heard quiet sobbing, which sounded like it was coming from Rachel. "Rachel?" I yelled trying to get an answer, "What's the problem." She obviously didn't hear me, and carried on crying for about a minute, while I yelled through the phone trying to get her to notice me. Suddenly I heard a door slam, and I heard Rachel's trembling voice coming through the receiver.

"Quinn, what if I'm… I'm… pregnant?" I heard her say, sounding like she was going to break down again.

"What the hell, Berry?" I yelled through the phone "Did you say pregnant? Who would you do it with?" The phone went silent for about thirty seconds, before I heard Quinn' voice.

"Well, you might not be" Quinn said gently "When he raped you, did he, you know, when Jesse was in you, did he…"

"What the fuck Berry?" I screamed frantically through the phone "Jesse raped you?"

"Yes" I heard Rachel mumble, starting to sob again "All three times."

"THREE TIMES?" I yelled; starting to feel extremely light headed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE TIMES?"

"It's okay Rachel," Quinn whispered "if you ARE pregnant, you could get…"

"I'm not getting an abortion," Rachel said in a trembling voice. "I don't think I could live with myself, knowing that I killed a life before it even started"

"I'll tell you what" a voice sounding like Santana mumbled. "How bout I run up to the store and buy the test. Okay?" Then I heard what sounded like footsteps, and a door close.

"Rachel!" I yelled, as soon as everyone stopped talking "What the hell happened? Pick up the damn phone already! What is Santana doing over there? How did this happen? PICK UP THE PHONE!" I finally heard someone's hand grab the phone, and then Rachel mumbles something under her breath. Then I heard someone else grab the phone, and Quinn's voice.

"Hello?" she asked, as if nothing had just happened.

"Quinn, I asked, almost yelling through the phone. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mercedes, how much of our conversation did you hear?" she asked, hearing fear in her voice.

"Enough to know that Jesse St. James had better lock his doors tonight." I said almost dropping the phone in frustration. "I'm coming over there." And I ended the conversation, quickly jumping into my car and heading over to Rachel's house.

When I pulled up into Rachel's driveway, I saw Santana stepping out of her car with a bag in her hands, eyeing my car suspiciously. When I stepped out of my car, she walked up to me. "What the fuck you doing here Mercedes?" she said, glaring at me.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I shot back "And what's with the bag?" I remarked, even though I already knew what it contained.

"None of your business!" Santana yelled back "Now go home!" I sneered at her, and started walking up to the front door, but Santana beat me there. "Seriously Mercedes." She yelled back at me, but not as harsh. "You need to leave Rachel alone."

"Coming from the girl who torments her every day!" I sneered back "Now get out of my way."

"No, go home! I mean it, Rachel's… really sick, and you need to leave her alone." Santana yelled back, almost desperately.

"Sick, yeah, that's what's wrong with her." I snorted, "Santana I know what's going on between Rachel and Jesse, and I know exactly what's in that bag, so let me in the house, now."

Santana was completely shocked. "H-how do you…" But by this time, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel have heard what was going on in front of the house, and Brittany quickly opened the door. I looked up and saw Brittany standing in the doorway.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" I asked the tall blond, who just turned around and went upstairs again. Santana and me rushed through the door at the same time, and shot up the steps, almost pushing Brittany down. I kicked Rachel's door open, and found her curled up in Quinn's arms, in a neck brace, crying. Rachel looked up at me in horror, and grabbed onto Quinn even tighter. "Rachel?" I whispered in a soft tone "What the hell did he do?" Rachel's lip started quivering again, as she buried her face into Quinn's chest and started sobbing again.

"Mercedes?" Quinn said "Look, we really appreciate that you drove up here to make sure Rachel was okay, but can you come back tomorrow, we need to… do something really important."

"Haha, your so funny Quinn, you actually think I'm gonna leave!" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Mercedes, you really need to leave, right now." Santana threatened in a menacing tone.

"Make me" I shot back, glaring at the latina. Wrong answer. Santana grabbed my arm, dragged me out the bedroom, downstairs, and out the door, slamming it in my face. I trudged back to my car, and started it up. I drove home, making a mental note to talk to Quinn at school the next day.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Even after Mercedes left, Rachel continued to cry into my chest. I tried to calm her down, by gently rubbing circles into her back, but she didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon. Brittany sat on the bed and hugged her from behind, making her slightly tense up, but she soon relaxed into the other girl's embrace. Santana came back into the room and looked at Rachel sympathetically. The brunette began calming down as Santana took her hand, and told her everything was going to be okay. After Rachel had stopped crying, Santana picked up the bag she had gotten at the store.

"Q, how did you make it through even BUYING the test? The looks of disappointment on those people's faces… I was embarrassed even though I wasn't even buying it for myself."

"Santana, buying the test wasn't really the part I was concerned about." I glared at the Latina, who was just making Rachel feel worse. "Rachel?" I said in a noticeably softer tone "Are you ready?" Rachel shook her head, and curled up into a ball. Burying her head in her knees. "Okay, it's okay, we don't have to take it now. How about we go downstairs and watch a movie, and then we can see how you feel." The brunette nodded her head, as she slowly stood up and headed downstairs, where Rachel tightly snuggled into me throughout the whole movie.

After watching Funny Girl (again) for an hour and a half, Rachel stood up, took a deep breath, and mumbled two words. "I'm ready." I walked up to her, and pulled her in for a hug, before going upstairs, grabbing the two tests, and heading for the bathroom. We waited outside her bathroom door as she took the tests, and set the timers. When she walked out, she sat down on the bed and started trembling, while we waited for the timer to ring. Silent tears started streaming down the brunette's face as her body shook violently. She lay down on the bed, as I snuggled in next to her, gently running my fingers through her hair. We stayed in this position until we heard the timer ding in the bathroom. Rachel slowly got up and entered the bathroom, approaching the two tests that she had laid upside down on the counter. Rachel grabbed the tests as me, Santana, and Brittany were glancing over her shoulders. She quickly flipped the tests over, and when I saw the results, I suddenly felt really lightheaded. The results must have been to overwhelming for Rachel, as she started swaying back and forth and fell backwards, fainting into Santana's arms. The results were…

* * *

Ahhhh! Sorry for the cliffhanger, truth is I couldn't really decide yet, so we're going to take a vote, whichever one is most commonly chosen wins! Unless I strongly feel it should be one way or another… Review! Sorry for the short length, I've been having a kind of writer's block! And sorry if it not that good! But review anyways!

Questions!

or no?

2. Should Mercedes tell anyone?

3. Should Mercedes help Rachel out more or not?

I put lots of Faberry into the next chapter?


	7. Dads Come Home

Sorry! I have had a lot of school stuff and studying with finals coming up… so, here you go!

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Positive. The test was positive. Rachel Berry was pregnant. I was in complete shock. Behind me, Rachel had passed out into Santana's arms, whose usually tan skin was very pale. Even Brittany looked scared, and she never has a care in the world. After standing in the same position for over three minutes, Santana gently carried Rachel into her room, and softly laid her down on the bed. Ten minutes later, Rachel was still unconscious, and I was beginning to get worried. I lay down next to the sleeping brunette and wrapped my arms around her. After about five more minutes, she opened her eyes, looking confused. Once she had fully remembered everything that had happened, she shot up, covered her mouth, and sprinted into the bathroom. Me, Santana and Brittany were right behind her as she threw herself over the toilet, and started heaving, emptying the entire contents of her stomach. I quickly pulled her hair back, and started rubbing her back as her body started to violently shake. As soon as Rachel was sure she was done, she flushed the toilet, and stood up, immediately starting to lose her balance again. I was right by her side, half-carrying her back to her bed. As soon as we got back to her bed, she collapsed onto her covers, her small frame convulsing with sobs. I sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. The brunette continued sobbing, until we heard the front door swing open, and two pairs of legs rushing up the staircase. The door to Rachel's room swung open, revealing two men, one tall with dark skin, and the other short with wide rimmed glasses.

"Rachel!" the taller man said, before swooping her up in his arms for a hug. "What happened?" he asked frantically. "The doctors told us that there was an emergency and we needed to get back her as soon as possible, before the line went dead because SOMEBODY forgot to pack the cell phone charger." He said, glancing at his husband.

"I…I…" Rachel stuttered, tears brimming her eyes. "I… I'm sorry." She said. "I really can't talk about it right now." She added, her voice beginning to tremble again.

"It's okay sweetie." The shorter man said. "You tell us when you're ready." The men put Rachel down, and looked at the three girls that were in the room with them. "Rachel, who are your friends?" He asked, in a lighter tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy." Rachel sniffled. "This is Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. They've been staying with me and helping me out."

"Oh." The darker man said, beginning to smile. "Thank you for being here for Rachel. I'm Leroy, and this is my husband Hiram."

"Pleasure to meet you, sirs." I said shaking hands with Rachel's dads, followed by Brittany and Santana.

"Well, we're going to go downstairs, and make something to eat. You girls are free to stay here as long as you want." Hiram said, exiting the room.

As soon as the men were gone, I looked back at Rachel who was curled up in a ball, but had currently stopped crying. I lay down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. Her body tensed up at first, but soon relaxed, and she started silently crying, her body shaking. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 11 o'clock.

"Rach?" I whispered gently "Why don't we get ready for bed now, okay?" The brunette silently nodded, got up, and headed for the bathroom.

After everyone was ready, I climbed into bed next to Rachel. I quickly fell asleep, but was awaken a couple hours later. Beside me, the brunettes, was softly whimpering, twisting and turning in her sleep. I turned on the light and saw a layer of sweat coating her face. "Rach" I mumbled, still half asleep, "Wake up." The diva showed not sign of noticing me, and flipped onto her back. "Rachel," I mumbled again, louder this time, starting to shake her shoulders. Her eyes shot open, and her body went as stiff as a board. She looked over at me, before shooting out of bed, and racing to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. I tied her hair back into a ponytail, as I got a wet towel, and started cooling down her face and neck. After she was finished, she got up, brushed her teeth, and headed back to bed. We managed to get through the rest of the night without any disruptions, before getting up at six a.m. to get ready for school.

* * *

Before school started, I walked downstairs to start breakfast, but found Santana sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up at me when I entered the room.

"You okay Quinn?" Santana asked, slightly concerned "You look tired."

"Yeah" I sighed. "I'm fine; Rachel just had another nightmare last night… I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Okay, if you're sure," the Latina said, "You know, you shouldn't have to deal with Rachel every night. I could stay with her tonight, if you want…"

"That would actually be really great Santana," I smiled, looking up at her. "I never would've guessed the great Santana Lopez actually liked Rachel Berry." I said with a smirk.

"Watch it Fabray," she said, mocking her best HBIC sneer. "I'm not the one with the hots for Berry." She added with a smirk, making me blush heavily.

"Hello." Brittany said happily walking into the living room. Me and Santana looked at the approaching blond. "I wonder when Rachel fell." Brittany continued. "Because she has some really bad cuts covering her arms." I immediately looked at Santana in fear, to see her reciprocating my concern. We both stood up and ran to Rachel's room. Her room was empty, but we both heard the stifled moan coming from her master bathroom.

We raced to the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and Santana nearly busted it off its hinges. We frantically looked around the room, finding a scared brunette staring at us. She was sitting on her toilet, with her sleeve rolled up and a razor being dragged across her forearm. In a split second, she had her sleeve rolled back down, and was hiding the blade behind her back, but it was too late, we had seen what she had done. Santana was by her side, grabbing the razor from her, and literally ripping her shirt off. What I saw next was something I had not expected to see. There were cuts, covering her stomach, and arms. The diva looked petrified, her face getting paler by the minute.

"Oh, my, God." I whispered under my breath.

"Rach," Santana said in a gentle tone, reaching out and grabbing Rachel's hand "What did you do?"

* * *

Sorry for the short story, and taking so long to update. To make it up to you, ill update tomorrow, k? Read and review. Reviews = happy me.

Questions:

1. When should Rachel go back to school?

2. When should anyone else find out about the pregnancy?


	8. Santana's Secret

Okay, so I told you I would update today, haha. So here you go.

WARNING:

Rape and self harm.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Glee, but if anyone wants to, they can give it to me

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Rach," I said in a gentle voice, "What did you do?"

The brunette didn't move; she just sat there, staring at her shoes, on the verge of tears. It wasn't until then that I had noticed the crumpled piece of paper in her left hand. I gently pulled the note out of her grip and opened it, immediately noticing the tear stains smudging the letters. Quinn stood next to me to read the note too.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm sorry we had to leave so suddenly, but I had an important business trip in Maine I need to attend. Dad has gone to California to help out his sister deal with some divorce papers. We will be gone for at least two months, but you can have your friends over as much as you want._

_Love, Daddy_

_p.s, we left some money in your bank account you can use for food and clothes._

After reading the note, I read it again, making sure I didn't read it wrong. How could her dads have left before Rachel could tell them what happened? Before she could tell them she was pregnant? What were they going to say when they came back, finding Rachel with a baby bump? I looked up at Rachel in disbelief; she had a vacant look in her eyes, which were red and puffy.

"Rach," Quinn whispered softly. Rachel only partly broke out of her trance, and stared at Quinn, half-acknowledging her. "How far did you go?"

Rachel didn't answer; she just fixed her gaze back onto the carpet. I realized how much more damage could be hidden beneath her jeans. I picked her up, which seemed like the tenth time in the past two days, and carried her to her bed. I unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly pulled them down, revealing more cuts on her upper thighs. "Baby girl, how long have you been doing this?" I asked gently, brushing her hair out of her face. Rachel didn't respond; she just lay down, staring at the ceiling. She showed no sign of noticing that we were even talking to her, until Quinn sat down next to her. The brunette immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn, and buried her face into her chest, starting to cry. Quinn put her arms around the tiny girl and whispered reassuring words into her ear. Once Rachel had calmed down and wiped her eyes, I went downstairs to let Quinn and Rachel talk.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Once Santana left, I pulled Rachel sideways so she could look me in the eyes. I took a deep breath. "Rachel, we need to talk about this." She dropped her head, looking down again, and nodded. "Rach," I said softly "Look at me." When the brunette made no intentions of moving, I gently cupped her chin, and raised her head up. "When did you start doing this?" I asked quietly.

"First time…" she mumbled under her breath, looking down again.

"What?" I asked, putting my hand on her leg.

"The first time he hurt me," She said looking up at me, her voice beginning to tremble.

I took another deep breath. "When was that Rachel?"

"I don't know, about a month before he… he…" She said, her voice trembling, while she pulled her legs up to her chest, and buried her face in her knees. "Raped me," she whispered. Her whole body started shaking from the force of the sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for another hug.

"That's all I'm going to ask for now. But we're going to talk more about this later, okay?" I said soothingly, knowing the brunette really couldn't talk about this anymore right now. I felt her nod her head into my stomach, and her body stopped shaking so hard.

Once the diva regained some of her composure, she looked at her clock. 7:15. "Quinn?" Rachel mumbled "You're going to be late for school."

"Rach," I said slowly, "I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"I'll stay," I heard a voice say, coming from the doorway. Santana. "I need to talk to you to Berry."

I reluctantly got up and got ready for school as slowly as I could, not wanting to leave Rachel. After I had everything together, I grabbed Brittany, and left the house.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Are you hungry Rachel? I can go make us some breakfast." I said to the brunette, who was still curled up in a ball on her bed. She nodded slightly. "Okay, I'll go start breakfast; you put some clothes on, and meet me downstairs, okay?" Another small nod from the brunette, and I left the room, heading downstairs to make some food. After about five minutes, Rachel came downstairs and entered the kitchen. I had started making some pancakes, as she sat down at the table.

I took a deep breath. "I know what your going through." I said sadly. "Not about being raped, or pregnant or anything, but about the cutting. I know how addicting it is." I looked at Rachel and met the brunette's shocked eyes. "I know how good it feels, to finally have a release, but baby girl, it's not worth it. Having all the pain wash away, it's only temporary, and you end up doing it over, and over. The scars don't go away you know. I've tried everything, the only thing that works is makeup, and you have no idea how annoying it is to go through that routine everyday before you go out; or going to a pool party, and the beach, and not be able to get wet. If you cut to deep, and lose to much blood, you'll pass out. And trust me; it's scary as hell waking up in the hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines, after fainting in your bathroom. I know it feels like its helping, but really; it'll only make everything worse." I rolled up my sleeves, and saw as Rachel's eyes widened as she saw the scars lining my forearms. "It's just not worth it sweetie."

Rachel looked down at her hands and began shaking. "I tried." The brunette said, close to tears. "I tried to stop, I can't. I can't stop Santana." Rachel started crying freely, so I kneeled next to her and pulled her into a small hug.

"Yes, you can Rach. We're going to help you get through this. Me, Quinn, Brittany, we're all here for you. Just… Please… Don't go to far." I felt Rachel nod into my shoulder before I pulled away.

"I just can't stop Santana. Not now. All I can promise is that I won't lock myself in when I'm doing it, okay?"

I nodded, I knew how hard it was to quit, and I knew she couldn't just stop right off the bat. She needed time, and she needed to be near people she trusted, and that's exactly what we would give her. I turned back to the pancakes, and finished cooking, before handing a plate full to Rachel, and then sitting across the table from her.

"Will you guys stay with me? I mean until my dads get back? If that's okay with you, I don't really want to stay here alone; I'm afraid Jesse will…" Rachel paused, looking scared.

I stepped in, saving Rachel from having to finish her sentence "Of course I'll stay. My parent's won't mind, and honestly? Your house is so much more cooler than mine." This caused the diva to smile a little bit, before looking back down at her food.

"Thank you, Santana."

* * *

Okay, so I knew I said I would update yesterday, but in my defense, it was yesterday five minutes ago… haha. I might update later today… like a lot later.

QUESTIONS:

1. Should Shelby come in?

2. okay, I don't have a second question, haha

Review, more reviews = better ideas = better updates. Oh, and sorry for how short it is.


	9. Quinn Goes to School

Hey everyone, so I got a butt load of story alerts, AND we've hit 100 reviews! Yay! Haha okay, so here's the story.

WARNING:

Rape and self injury

DISCLAIMER:

Glee doesn't belong to me… *sadness*

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I can't believe I'm at school; I should be at the house with Rachel. She needs me right now, and Santana isn't the most… comforting person. It's almost time to leave, I just need to get through glee, and then I can go back to the house and be with Rachel. I guess I should go to my locker now, and get everything I need for my last class. Before I reached my locker, I saw Mercedes talking to Kurt, and I overheard the beginning of their conversation.

"Kurt, you'll never believe what happened! Yesterday I got a phone call from, grphh…." Before she could finish what she was saying, I clapped my hand over her mouth, and dragged her away from a shocked looking Kurt, and shoved her into a janitor's closet, closing the door behind us.

"What the hell Mercedes? You can't tell anyone about what happened yesterday, are you insane? If you tell Kurt, the whole school will know in five minutes!"

"Chill blondie, if I was going to tell anybody, they would've known yesterday! I know me and Rachel aren't really… that close, but telling everybody she was… raped, now that's low," Mercedes said, looking slightly offended.

"Oh yeah? Then what were you about to tell Kurt out there? Huh?" I shot back.

"I WAS going to tell him I got the job that I applied for a week ago, but NOW I'm going to have to explain why you grabbed me and shoved me into a janitor's closet!" She yelled, glaring at me.

"Oh…" I mumbled, looking at her apologetically, "Sorry, I just… couldn't risk it. You know?"

"Yeah, I understand," Mercedes said, starting to look concerned. "How is she? Is she… were the tests positive?"

I looked away from her, and gave her a small nod. Her eyes widened, as the final bell rang, signaling us for our next class. "We better get going," I mumbled "But Mercedes, you can't tell anyone, Rachel couldn't handle having anyone else knowing, especially after this morning…" As soon as the last words left my mouth, I mentally slapped myself, remembering that Mercedes didn't know about the cutting.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked "What the hell happened this morning?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, turning, and leaving the closet before Mercedes asked anymore questions. As soon as I exited the closet, I saw Kurt standing at the door, waiting for Mercedes.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I answered again, abruptly turning, and jogging to glee before he could say anything else.

When I entered the choir room, everybody was already there, surprisingly even Mercedes and Kurt. I quickly took a seat next to Brittany.

"Huh," Mr. Schue said, walking into the room. "I can't believe Rachel's gone again! You'd think she'd be over one of her diva strikes by now..."

It took everything I had not to get up, and punch our teacher straight in the face. When I looked up at Mercedes, I saw that she was just as angry, with Kurt suspiciously looking at her, asking her some questions.

"You shouldn't say that Mr. Schu," I heard Brittany say next to me. "Rachel's actually really sick. Remember when we took her home early after she got sick in the bathroom?" I breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes the tall blond was smarter than people thought.

"Still? That's hard to believe. She usually comes to school, no matter how sick she is." Mr. Schuster said, not fully convinced. Boy that teacher gets on my nerves sometimes.

After the long, grueling hour of glee, I grabbed Brittany's hand, and ran outside to my car, but as soon as I stepped foot in the parking lot, I saw him. Jesse St. James. I ran up to him, and punched him in the face as hard as I could. Once he was on the ground, I started punching him repeatedly. At some point in my fury attack, Mercedes had joined me, and started kicking him in the back. Once I was sure I had at least broken his nose, I felt Brittany grab my shoulders and pull me off of him, while Shelby held back Mercedes.

"What's going on here?" I heard Shelby yell, angry that we were pummeling his lead male vocalist.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Mercedes sneered menacingly. "We're beating the shit out of this white boy."

"How did you get away with this?" I screamed. "I specifically remember calling the cops on you! How could they let someone get away after doing something like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Jesse spat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you bastard!" I yelled, desperately trying to break out of Brittany's grip. "She's pregnant now you know, and it's your fault! It's all your fault! You ruined her life!"

Jesse face immediately went paler. "You're crazy," he said, trying to sound intimidating, but his quivering voice made it impossible. "Get away from me before I call the cops."

"You call the cops?" I screamed "Yeah, you know that's a great idea why don't you go ahead and do that, so I can tell them EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID TO RACHEL!"

"What are you talking about?" Shelby asked frantically, looking worried, "What happened to Rachel?"

"You didn't tell her?" I sneered at him, spitting venom in his face, "You didn't tell her how you RAPED her DAUGHTER?"

"WHAT?" Shelby screeched, releasing Mercedes, who forcefully tackled Jesse. "You did what?" Shelby snarled at Jesse, advancing at him in great speed, before kicking him in the nuts, and elbowing him in the stomach. Now it was Mercedes who had to pull Shelby off of Jesse. Brittany was already on the phone with the police, while Mercedes was struggling to hold Shelby back.

The cops arrived a couple moments later, putting Jesse in the back, and driving off to the station after questioning me and Brittany. After the police left, me and Brittany turned to head back to my car, only to be stopped by Shelby.

"Can I see her?" Shelby asked pleadingly, "Please, I swear I had nothing to do with us I had no idea…"

I took a deep breath. "Shelby, you turned her down, you pretty much said you didn't want her anymore, and then went and proved it by adopting Beth. She can't handle a lot right now, and I honestly don't think seeing you will help her." I turned to walk away again.

"Please, just… tell her I didn't know, okay? Tell her I had nothing to do with what happened."

I turned around to look at Shelby. "I don't know… maybe. Like I said before, she can't handle a lot right now." And with that I turned around and got in my car.

* * *

The last thing I had expected to see when I got home was Rachel snuggled into Santana's arms, asleep on the couch, but there it was right in front of me. When Santana looked up, I motioned her into the kitchen. She gently stood up, and lay the sleeping brunette down on the couch, and followed me into the kitchen. Once the door shut behind me, I looked up at Santana.

"I saw Jesse today." Santana went pale, and sat down in a chair. I did the same, sitting next to her.

"How did he get away?" The Latina asked weakly.

"I don't know," I answered, looking down, "But we better pray it doesn't happen again." I looked up at Santana again. "Shelby was with him…" I paused "She wants to see Rachel."

"What?" Santana yelled, standing up. I frantically shushed her, and pointed to the room Rachel was sleeping in. She sat back down, but was still mad as hell. "She can't see her! Does she even know how much of an affect she's had on Rachel? And NOT in a positive way!"

"I know, I told her…" I was stopped mid sentence, as Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She yawned.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly, "I was just telling Santana how… Coach… threatened to lower her spot on the pyramid if she didn't come back soon."

"Okay," The diva replied sleepily. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay sweetie, do you want me come with you?" I asked gently.

"No, I'll be fine," She said beginning to stagger a littler, before leaning against the wall.

"Are you feeling alright Rach?" I asked, beginning to get concerned.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." Rachel stuttered, before beginning to fall to the floor. I was instantly by her side, carrying her to her bedroom.

"No, your not," Santana said following us up to her room.

"S-so tired." Rachel mumbled into my chest before falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

Okay, so here, this one's a little longer than my last one, I'm still getting out of my writers block. There will be longer ones though.

QUESTION:

1. Should Shelby help Rachel out?


	10. Adult Help

Okay, so I started another story too, it's not that good, but go check it out. I'll update as often as I can, at least every other night. Oh, and I'm doing it a lot from Quinn's POV because it's funnest. Haha

WARNING:

Contains rape and self injury

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Glee; it belongs to whoever it belongs to.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I carried Rachel upstairs and into her bedroom, setting her down on her bed. Once I pulled the covers over the sleeping brunette, I turned to Santana.

"What happened?" I asked the Latina "Is she sick?"

"No!" Santana replied. "I mean, I don't think so, she said she wasn't hungry, and she didn't eat her breakfast, and then when I started the movie she fell asleep. Are you sure she got any sleep last night?"

"Well, she had to get a little," I said, "I mean; I woke her up from a nightmare…"

"Did she go back to sleep?" Santana asked.

"I… I don't know, I fell asleep" I mumbled, feeling guilty. "Wait; you said she didn't eat breakfast? She didn't have dinner last night, and she slept through lunch…"

"God, she must be starving!" Santana said looking at Rachel.

"We need to let her sleep for now, but we have to have something ready for her when she wakes up. I'll stay up here with her, Santana; will you go downstairs and get something together?" The Latina nodded, and walked downstairs. As soon as she exited the room, I took my jacket off, and got under the covers next to Rachel. She mumbled something in her sleep, and turned over to wrap her arms around me. I ran my fingers through the sleeping brunette's hair, and pulled her closer towards me. I started feeling sleepy, after not getting much sleep the night before, and fell asleep next to the diva.

Before I knew it, Brittany was shaking me awake. Rachel was still asleep next to me, so I looked up at the tall blond.

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's almost six," Brittany replied sitting on the bed, "Santana said to wake you guys up to come eat dinner."

"Six?" I yawned, sitting up, "I've been asleep for like three hours."

"Yeah, so has Rachel. I woke you up first, because I didn't want to wake her up, it would make me feel bad, because she looks sick. So I thought you could do it since you guys are like… dating, now." Brittany stood up and began to leave the room.

"Wait, Britt, we're not dating." I said, looking up at the blond.

"Really?" she asked, looking confused. "Because Santana said that when she went to check on you guys, you were pretty much doing it in your sleep." I blushed furiously and looked over at the brunette sleeping beside me. Brittany walked out the door, leaving me to wake Rachel up.

I touched her shoulder to shake her awake, but noticed how unusually warm she felt. I let go of her shoulder and felt her forehead, she was burning up. "Crap," I muttered under my breath. I got out from under the covers, and pulled them up over the diva's shoulders. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Brittany and Santana were waiting for us.

"Where's Berry?" Santana asked when I walked into the kitchen alone.

"She's really hot," I said, looking up at Santana.

"Well it's about time you admitted it," Santana smirked.

"No, I mean she's got a fever." Santana's smirk fell, leaving her looking concerned.

"What?" the Latina asked, rushing upstairs. "Gee, what a perfect time for her to get sick." She muttered sarcastically. Me and Brittany followed her upstairs, and quietly entered Rachel's room. Santana laid a hand across the brunette's forehead. "Shit," she whispered before pulling away. She turned to look at me and Brittany. "Okay, since I already ate, I'll stay up here with Berry. You guys go downstairs and eat. I'll sleep in here tonight, you need a break Quinn."

"No Santana, I'll be…"

"Shut it Q, now go downstairs and eat, you guys sleep in the guestroom." Santana pauses,

"Oh, and if you try anything with Brittany, I'll break your face."

I nodded and left the room, as me and Brittany headed to the kitchen to eat dinner. I suddenly remembered that my mom didn't know I was staying with Rachel. I ran into the guest room and picked up my phone.

_26 Missed Calls:  
__Mom_

"Crap," I mumbled to myself. I quickly dialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer. After the second ring, she picked up the phone.

"Quinnie! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You'd better have a pretty good excuse for running off like that!" My mom's voice came in through the receiver.

"Yeah, I'm sorry mom, my friends been having a hard time, and I forgot to call, oh and I'm going to be staying with her for a few months, kay bye!" Before she could argue with me I hung up the phone, only to have it ringing a couple seconds later. I sighed and reluctantly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Quinn! You come home right now!"

"I'm sorry," I said in a thick Italian accent, "Dis eez nah who you were trying to reach."

Quinn, this isn't funny! Why on earth would you need to stay at a friend's house for two months?"

"Because she's pregnant, and her dads are gone! Okay?" I figured saying this much to my mom wouldn't do that much harm.

"Okay! Well you may have forgotten, but you were pregnant too! And you didn't need your friends staying with you 24/7!"

"Yeah? Well I wasn't raped, okay?" Once the words left my mouth, I literally punched myself in the face. I prayed she didn't hear what I said, but the silence on the other end of the phone told me otherwise. "Please mom, I really need to stay with her."

"Honey, if there's anything you guys need, and I mean anything, call me and I'll be right over. I'll let you stay, but I'm going to be checking in on you guys a couple times a week. Okay?"

Knowing that this was the best deal I was going to get, I agreed. We said our goodbyes, and I quickly hung up. I threw my phone on the bed, and cursed at myself for letting such a huge thing slip. I walked up to Rachel's room to tell Santana about my huge accident.

When I entered Rachel's room, it was empty, but I heard Santana's voice coming from the bathroom.

"It's okay Rach, its okay. You're alright." Santana's voice drifted through the cracked door. I ran into the bathroom, and saw Rachel draped over the toilet, throwing up, with Santana comfortingly rubbing her back. Rachel flushed the toilet as Santana helped her stand up. Once Santana helped Rachel to the sink to rinse her mouth out, the Latina noticed me standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Quinn?" Santana asked, as she led the brunette back to her bed, and tucked her under the covers.

"I need to talk to you," I said, following Santana, "Outside." the Latina reluctantly stood up and walked out the door with me, closing it behind us.

"Okay, what?" Santana asked, glaring at me.

"First of all…" I began, slightly glaring back, "What happened in there?" Santana's glare softened as she took a deep breath.

"I really don't know, she was asleep in bed, and then suddenly, she started sprinting to the bathroom, and began puking." Santana said, looking concerned.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with her tonight?" I asked, "I mean; I have a feeling you, or her are going to be getting a lot of sleep."

"Yeah," She replied, running her fingers through her hair. "The only other option would be for you to look after her, and you need to sleep Q. What else did you want to tell me?"

"Uhh… my mom, kinda, knows bout Rachel…" I mumbled looking slightly embarrassed.

"What?" the Latina half-yelled. "Why the fuck did you tell her? What did she say?"

"Calm down S! It just kind of… slipped out! I didn't know what else to say!" I said, looking down at the floor. "She said to call if we needed anything, and she was gonna come check on us a couple times a week, but at least she's letting me stay!"

Before Santana could say anything else, we heard Rachel run across her room and into the bathroom, and throw up into the toilet. "Shit," the Latina mumbled, running to the bathroom to help Rachel. "Go to bed Q," she yelled over her shoulder, as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Gaaah! I know it's kind of choppy, but this is the best I could do for now! I'm sorry! Read and review!

QUESTIONS:

1. Miscarriage? I know what side I'm leaning towards, but I have to ask anyways, haha.


	11. Sick

Here you go

WARNING:

Contains rape and self injury

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Glee; it belongs to Fox.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I spent my night in the guest room, where I got the best night's sleep I've had in days. I did feel bad for leaving Rachel with Santana, but it was a relief to finally get some sleep. I got up at around five to go check on Rachel before school. I quietly knocked on the door, which was opened by a grumpy looking Santana. "What do you want?" She mumbled sleepily, looking like she had pulled an all-nighter.

"How's Rachel" I asked, trying to look around the door, only to have Santana block my view.

"I think she's go the flu," the Latina sighed. "She got up to puke every thirty minutes, but she's asleep now, I'm not going to school, I'm going to stay here and watch her."

"Can I see her?" I asked, trying to get around Santana.

"Depends," she said grouchily, "Do you have all your shots?" I nodded and finally sidestepped past Santana, and saw Rachel lying on the bed, with a red face and tears streaks on her cheeks. My heart dropped to my stomach at the sight, I sat next to her and pushed her wet bangs, which were sticking to her sweat covered forehead, out of her face. Her body was trembling, and you could hear the congestion in her lungs whenever she took a breath. I looked up at the Latina, who was still standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"I'll stay with her," I said, looking back at the brunette.

The Latina shook her head, "No," She replied firmly, "I want to stay here with Rachel, plus I am not showing up to school looking like this." She waved at her face, which was pale from the lack of sleep.

"Fine," I sighed, "but you're going to sleep, okay? I'll watch Rachel. oh and wake Britt up when you get there, she should go to school." Santana grunted in disagreement, but made her way to the guest room.

Once the brunette was gone, I lie down next to Rachel, and put my arms around her burning body, slightly flinching at the heat. I began to drift off as I felt Rachel's chest slowly rise and fall, until I felt her muscles tense, and she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I followed her and pulled her hair back as she bent over the toilet and began to heave. I rubbed her back calmingly, and felt her muscles involuntarily clench beneath me. Once she stopped throwing up, she began to shake; I took off my bathrobe and draped it around her shoulders as I carried her back to bed. I carefully set her down and noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks; I gently wiped them away with my thumb.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I whispered as I lay down next to her.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled hoarsely, her voice cracking.

"For what, hun?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"For making you stay here with me, for getting sick, for… for everything." Her voice wavered more and more, before beginning to sob into her hands.

"Rach…" I began soothingly, "You didn't make us stay here, we pretty much made you let us in, you couldn't help getting sick, it was just bad luck, you have nothing to apologize for." I pulled her in tighter when she showed no signs of calming down, her head rested on my shoulder, she took deep breathes, and began to cough violently. I pulled her into a sitting position and patted her back, handing her the glass of water sitting on her night stand. She drank the water and began to stop coughing. I felt her head, and noticed she was warmer than she was earlier. I frowned in concern, and got out of bed. "I'll be right back," I told the brunette as I put on my bath robe and headed for the door.

I ran down the halls and into the guest room, tip toeing across the floor so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping Latina, and quickly grabbed my phone. I quietly walked to the door, before a voice stopped me. "Quinn?" Santana mumbled drowsily, "Aren't you suppose to be watching Rachel?"

I turned around and saw Santana sitting up in bed, looking at me through tired eyes. "Yeah, I just needed to grab my phone; I'll leave you alone now…" I trailed off, closing the door as Santana lay back down on the bed. I rushed back to Rachel's room and quietly opened the door, and saw the brunette asleep on the bed. Slowly, I closed the door again as I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" The feminine voice traveled from the other end.

"Hi, mom, could you do me a favor?" I asked quietly, trying not to talk too loud.

"Of course Quinnie! What do you need?" She asked cheerily.

"Can you pick up some things for us at the store? I would do it myself, but I need to watch Rachel…"

"Sure honey! What do you need me to get?"

"Can you pick up a thermometer, some cough drops, cold medicine, pepto bismal, and some soup? But the soup needs to be vegan."

"Sure, but why? Is she sick?" my mom asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, but can you hurry?" I paused as heard the bathroom door slam in Rachel's room. "Crap… mom I got to go, hurry up, okay?"

"I'm already in my car sweetie," her voice replied, detecting my urgency, "Bye Quinn."

"Bye!" I quickly replied as I sprinted to the bathroom, seeing Rachel heaving over the toilet, but nothing was coming up. The brunette was crying, with a hand over her stomach, as she kept dry heaving, over the toilet. I laid a hand on her back, as I felt her muscles violently clench beneath me. I must have accidentally left Rachel's door open, because a sleepy looking Santana entered the bathroom, and saw the position the diva was in. The Latina's eyes widened and she grabbed a small towel, got it wet, and began cooling off Rachel's head and neck. Once Rachel had stopped, she fell backwards and curled into a ball, sobbing on the floor. Santana gently picked up the brunette and carried her to her room and set the shaking diva on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Santana sat in a chair, and refused to leave when I told her to go back to sleep. I sighed and crawled back under the covers next to Rachel, who was still crying and clutching her stomach in pain. The second I laid down, Rachel wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself closer to me. The immense heat coming from the diva's body was enough to make me start to sweat. Rachel buried her face into my chest, still sobbing heavily. I sighed and turned to Santana.

"S, can you go downstairs and get Rachel another glass of water?" I pointed to the empty glass on the nightstand, and the Latina immediately stood up and began walking downstairs. After a couple of minutes of unsuccessfully trying to calm Rachel down, Santana came back upstairs with a glass, closely followed by my mom. My mom frowned after seeing how sick Rachel was, and pulled a thermometer out of her bag. She walked up to the brunette and felt her forehead, looking surprised at how warm she was. Santana handed me the glass of water, and I gave it to Rachel, who began to calm down after taking a couple sips. I took the thermometer from my mom, and stuck it in Rachel's mouth after her breathing began to even out. I pulled it out, and was shocked to see that it had reached 104. I frowned and handed it to Santana, whose eyes widened and gave it to my mom. She pulled a bottle of cold medicine out of her bag, and handed Rachel a couple pills to take. The brunette flinched as the capsules went down her throat, and painfully drank some more water. She then handed Rachel some pepto bismals, and smiled when the diva whispered a thank you. She set the bag next to my bed and asked to talk to me out in the hall. I reluctantly stood up and followed her out the door.

As soon as the door closed, she turned to ma and began to talk. "Honey, are you sure you can handle this? That poor girl is really sick, I can stay here…" Judy trailed off.

"No, mom, it's okay, she's still getting over what happened, and having extra people here really wont help, but can you come back to check on her in a few days?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course honey," she smiled genuinely, "Just call if you need anything else, okay?" I nodded as she turned around and headed downstairs. I sighed and went back into Rachel's room. I dug around in the bag before pulling out a cough drop and handing it to Rachel. She flashed me a sad smile and popped it in her mouth. I crawled under the covers, and Santana slipped into the bed next to me, as we all drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Okay, so sorry it's not up to par with previous ones, but its late, haha. Read and review!

NO QUESTIONS


	12. Getting Better

Aaah! I'm so sorry about not posting earlier, I had a surgery, so I didn't really have the time… and finals, not fun… yeah, this will probably be like super bad, since the meds they put me on get me all messed up, so here it is.

WARNING:

Contains rape and self injury

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Glee; it belongs to Fox.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I woke up with a start when I felt the mattress shift beneath me. Rachel had jumped out of bed and was running for the bathroom. I sighed, and got out from under the covers; I glanced at the clock, and saw that it was 2 pm; Brittany would be getting back from school soon. I was already helping Rachel when Quinn entered the bathroom. Rachel was dry heaving over the toilet again, sweating heavily. Her face was flushed and her hair was soaked in sweat. I began to unbutton the front of the brunette's shirt as she continued to heave into the toilet. The diva whimpered as I was about to take off her shirt, and shakily tried to brush my hand away.

"Rach," I whispered soothingly, rubbing the brunette's back "You're way too hot, this needs to come off." I tugged slightly on the diva's sleeve, getting another whimper and a small nod from the heaving brunette. I peeled the soaked piece of clothing off of Rachel, and tossed it to the ground. Rachel had stopped heaving, and was now heavily breathing, supporting herself on the toilet. I grabbed Rachel around the waist, and steadied her on her feet, I led her back to the bed, and helped her lay back down, making sure that she didn't pull any covers up. When she was settled, I tried to take off Rachel's pajama bottoms to help her cool off.

"No," She whimpered hoarsely, desperately trying to move out of my grasp.

I pulled my hand back and took a deep breath. "Rachel," I said calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you baby, you're burning up, you need to get out of those." I grabbed the waistline of her pants, and gently tugged on it. She gave in with a small nod and relaxed onto the bed. I swiftly yanked her pants down around her ankles, and pulled them off. Quinn was by her side, drying of Rachel's head and neck with a towel. I threw the bottoms to the ground and sat next to the brunette, tucking her wet hair behind her ears. I heard the doorbell ring, and reluctantly stood up to get it. I walked downstairs, and opened the front door.

"Hi San!" Brittany bounced through the door, throwing her stuff on the couch. "No offense, but you look terrible." The blonde said, looking back at me with concern, "What happened?"

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair, "Rachel… She's really sick..." I paused and looked up at Brittany, "Why don't you go upstairs, I'll be right there, okay?" Brittany nodded and ran up the stairs and into Rachel's room. I headed into the kitchen, and opened the freezer. I grabbed all three ice packs and sprinted upstairs. I entered the room, and was surprised to see Brittany and Quinn snuggling into a sleeping Rachel.

"Hey," I whispered loudly, trying not to wake the brunette. "You guys need to move." Quinn and Brittany looked up at me in confusion, and saw the ice packs in my hands. They quickly moved away from the diva as I sat down next to her. I gently placed an ice pack on her forehead, making her jump, and wake up.

She groaned, and pressed the ice pack harder into her forehead. I placed the second ice pack on her chest, and handed her the third, which she placed on her upper stomach. She shivered at the change in body temperature and relaxed into the bed, beginning to fall asleep again. Quinn lay down next to the brunette, and snuggled into her, beginning to fall asleep herself. I slightly smirked at the sight. It was only a matter of time before they were a couple. My smirk fell as Rachel began coughing violently, she sat up, and Quinn was immediately concerned, rubbing her back. I reached for the glass of water sitting on her nightstand and handed it to Quinn, who quickly helped Rachel take a sip. Rachel lay back down and began to shiver. I felt her cheek, and was pleased to feel her temperature had dropped. I grabbed the thermometer off her side table and put it in her mouth. I pulled it out, and it read 103.

I grimaced at how high her temperature still was, but felt relieved it had dropped a little. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled tightly pulled her towards her. Quinn reciprocated the actions and let Rachel snuggle into her arms. The brunette rest her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, as her breathing slowed and she drifted off. Quinn's face began to turn red, due to the immense amount of body heat the small diva was giving off. I handed her an ice pack, which had become considerably less cold, and she gently pressed against the brunette's cheek and neck. Rachel flinched at this action, but remained asleep. She snuggled deeper into Quinn's arms and began to shiver more violently. Quinn removed the ice pack from Rachel's skin, but I gently grabbed it, and pushed it back to where it was. The blonde glanced at me, and I gave her a sad smile. I grabbed a towel next to the bed, and began to dry Rachel's neck with it. I lay down next to Quinn, and was soon followed by Brittany. We snuggled into each other's arms, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry about the bad, short chapter! I'm totally out of it, and I just needed to update to show you that I WAS going to update. I won't update again for a couple days. Sorry!


	13. Recovery

Sorry for the wait, here you go :) Oh and someone asked if this is part of the miscarriage. Its not, I have special plans for that… Muahahahahaaaa. Just kidding, or am I? Bum bum buuuuuuuuuum.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I woke up with a start, finding Rachel shivering violently next to me. I sat up slowly, so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping brunette and Latina lying next to me on the bed. Rachel was lying on top of the covers without her clothes on, her whole body layered in a thin coat of sweat. I sighed and gently lay my hand across her forehead. She was still burning up, but her fever seemed to have dropped considerably. I reached across the bed and grabbed the thermometer off the table, and gently stuck it in the sleeping diva's mouth. I pulled out the thermometer and looked at it, and was relieved too see her fever had dropped to 101. I felt the covers ruffle next to me, and turned to see a sleepy Santana starting to wake up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," I said to the Latina, as I turned back to Rachel.

"No problem," she mumbled through a yawn. "How's she doing?"

I sighed as I brushed the brunette locks out of Rachel's face. "Still pretty sick, but her fever dropped to 101, thank God."

Santana nodded, as she began to extract herself from Brittany's hold. She finally managed to get loose, and she gently hoisted herself out of bed. "I'm getting her something to eat, she hasn't eaten for two days, she's probably starving. Oh, and pull her blankets over her and wake her up, she looks cold." She said over her shoulder as she exited the room.

I nodded at her and turned back to Rachel. As gently as I could, I removed the blankets from underneath her, and pulled them up to her shoulders. The brunette stopped shivering as hard and snuggled into the blankets. I threw my arms around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to me, deciding I would let her sleep for a couple more minutes.

Ten minutes later, Santana came back upstairs with a tray of food. She looked at Rachel asleep on the bed and turned to me. "That's not what I meant when I said 'wake her up'," the Latina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well excuse me for letting her get some sleep." I shot back, before turning back to Rachel. "Rach, honey, you need to wake up, Santana brought you some food." I said gently, softly shaking her shoulder.

"I don't wanna wake up," the brunette mumbled groggily, before turning onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow. By now, Brittany had woken up as well, and was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Aren't you hungry Rachel?" the tall blonde asked, "San has some food for you."

Rachel groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" She slurred sleepily.

"Almost six," Santana said, sitting on the bed next to Rachel "How are you feeling?"

"I'll tell you after the room stops spinning," she mumbled, closing her eyes and leaning against my shoulder.

"Try to eat something Rach; it'll make you feel better." I said soothingly, taking the tray from Santana. The brunette nodded and sat up, opening her eyes again. I fed the soup to Rachel, who was still half asleep. After half the bowl was gone, she refused to eat anymore, and slid back under the covers again. I sighed and placed the tray on the nightstand. I tried to make her eat a piece of toast Santana brought up, but she had already fallen asleep again. I placed my hand on her shoulder and started shaking her again. "Rachel, you need to wake up."

The diva pulled her covers up higher, and buried her face into the blankets. "No… tired," she mumbled into her sheets.

"I know Rach, but if you go to sleep now, you won't be able to sleep tonight." I said comfortingly, running my fingers through her hair. The brunette groaned, and slowly pulled the blankets down. She repositioned herself into a sitting position and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Okay I'm awake," she grumbled sleepily, "Now what?"

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie?" Brittany suggested happily, "You have, like, a million DVD's down there."

Rachel nodded her head, and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, and shakily standing up. Her knees started to shake, and was about to fall before Santana was by her side steadying her on her feet. "Easy there Rach." The Latina said, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist. After she had stopped swaying, Santana released her grip, and Rachel stumbled forward. Santana was instantly by her side again, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her downstairs.

Once we reached the living room, Santana set Rachel down on the couch, before sitting down next to her. Brittany sat down next to Santana, leaving me to get a movie going. I walked over to the DVD collection and filed through the ocean of movies. I finally settled for RENT and slid it into the DVD player. As soon as the movie was sorted I walked over to the couch and sat next to Rachel.

Halfway through the movie, the brunette relaxed against my shoulder, and her breathing began to even out. I sighed and turned to face her. "Rachel," I whispered, gently pushing her shoulder. "Wake up." The diva didn't wake up, but moved off my shoulder, and moved over to Santana. The Latina slightly jumped when Rachel's head hit her arm, and looked over at me. I shrugged, and looked back down at the sleeping diva.

Santana moved Rachel up into a sitting position and grabbed her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Rachel," Santana said, "Get up." Rachel jerked awake, and slowly opened her eyes.

"S-sorry," she mumbled drowsily, "tired."

"It's okay Rach," I said soothingly, "Why don't we go upstairs and go to sleep, okay?" the brunette nodded and leaned against me again, before standing up, and slowly starting to walk towards the stairs. By the time we had reached the top of the staircase, she was already panting for breath and leaned against the wall. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, softly lying her down on the bed. She quickly crawled under the covers and fell asleep, with me, Santana, and Brittany crawling in after her.

* * *

I woke up at six the next morning, and rolled over on my back. I quickly noticed the warm body that was lying next to me last night was no longer there, and shot up into a sitting position. I looked around the room, searching for the brunette before hearing the toilet flush in the bathroom, and the sink run. Rachel walked out of the bathroom, and over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pajamas, and slipping them on over her underwear.

"How you feeling?" I whispered the diva, trying not to wake the other girls.

"Better," Rachel replied, sitting next to me on the bed, "I don't feel like I'm about to pass out every ten minutes, so I'm taking that as a good sign." I placed my hand on her forehead, feeling that her temperature had dropped almost back to normal, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to stay here with you? I can have my mom call me in sick, so I don't have to go to school…" I mumbled, looking up at the brunette.

"No Quinn, it's fine, I can stay here alone for a few hours. Plus I need some time to think…" The brunette trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, that's fine, as long as you're going to be okay." Rachel nodded and crawled back under the covers. I turned to look at the sleeping Latina and blonde lying beside me. "Brittany, Santana," I said loudly, trying to wake the two sleeping girls, "Get up, we have to go to school." The girls groaned, and sat up, before slowly getting out of bed.

"What about Rachel?" Brittany asked, glancing towards the brunette, lying awake under the covers.

"She'll be fine B, but we got to get to school before Coach chews off our asses." I said, grabbing one of my clean shirts and slipping it over my head.

Once we had gathered everything for school, we left the Berry's house, piling into Santana's car and driving to McKinley.

* * *

**Rachel's POV: (third person POV)**

Once Rachel was sure Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had left, she jumped out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom. She closed the door firmly behind her, and locked it just in case. She walked over to the sink, and picked up the razor sitting on the counter before making her way to sit on the toilet. She wanted it so bad, no, she needed it. She had waited days to find the perfect time to get relief. She pulled her sleeve up, and brought the blade close to her skin. No, that would be to noticeable, Quinn or Santana would see the cut. She dropped her sleeve back into place and lifted the bottom of her shirt. She ran her hand over the tan skin on her stomach, before slowly lowering the blade. Dragging the blade across her skin, she made four 3-inch cuts across her stomach, before sitting back against the toilet completely relaxed. She remained seated on the toilet for a couple minutes before getting up to dress her wounds, as a small smile crept over her face. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, and it may not be too good, but here you go. Haha I know I say that every chapter, but seriously, it's probably not that good. I'll update my other fic tomorrow; I'm going to have to get back into the swing of it.


	14. Caught

Ok, so I'm posting again, sorry about that, I was grounded. So here you go. Oh! And when I'm doing a POV I'm just going to say the person's name. READ MY OTHER STORY "TOO FAR" AND REVIEW IT! Please? (Oh and if forgot to mention, Kurt never transferred) I didn't read it over because I'm lazy so it's probably got a lot of mistakes.

* * *

**Santana**

Today was the worst day of school ever. No joke. First I have to go to the fucking principal's office to have a 'chat' with Figgins for skipping, then Coach Sylvester lowers my spot on the pyramid, and to top it all off, I got to hear Mr. Schuster's rant on how Rachel needed to be a team player, and how she needs to get over herself and come back to glee. And people fucking wonder why I don't like helping people. I mean, seriously. And just when I thought I was finally released from this hell hole, we were stopped by Mercedes who demanded to see Rachel. Demanded US. How much can fucking change in a couple days of absence? We were finally able to shake the diva by saying she was still sick, but I wouldn't be surprised by a visit from her later today.

I headed to my car, closely followed by Quinn and Brittany and hurried over to Rachel's house, more than likely breaking a few speeding laws along the way. When we finally arrived, we walked up to the house, and rushed into Rachel's room, finding her fast asleep in her bed. Damn, how much could one girl sleep? Quinn walked over to Rachel and gently woke her up. The brunette drowsily opened her eyes, before being pulled into a hug by Quinn. I noticed how Rachel slightly winced in pain when Quinn pulled her in, but I wasn't worried, assuming that she had bumped some healing cuts that were still sore. Rachel sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, and that's when I noticed how there was a discolored splotch in the middle of her black t-shirt.

"Hey Rachel, what's on your shirt?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to her. The brunette glanced down and her eyes widened when she saw the stain on her shirt. She gently ran her fingers across the stain, and pulled them away, coloring her fingers red. She blushed and got out of the bed.

"It's just ketchup," she replied hastily, "I'll just go to the bathroom and change."

"Stop," I cut in loudly, as she started walking to the bathroom. She paused and looked back at me nervously. "Come here Berry." The brunette didn't react for a second, before slowly walking towards me. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it up, immediately noticing the four angry red gashes standing out among her numerous pink healing cuts. Quinn was immediately by my side, staring at the new cuts in Rachel's stomach. Brittany (who still didn't know Rachel was intentionally hurting herself) was immediately next to me, staring at the wounds.

"What happened Rae?" the tall blonde asked, kneeling down to get a closer look. Rachel didn't reply, just buried her head into her hands. "San? How did Rachel hurt herself?" Brittany asked turning to me.

"Tell her, Rachel." I said, lightly running my hand over the cuts. The brunette shook her head her head remaining buried in her hands. "Tell her or I will, and trust me, you don't want me to."

Rachel sniffled and lifted her head out of her hands. She sat on the bed and turned to Brittany. "I did this to myself." She mumbled quickly, under her breath. Brittany looked shocked, and sat next to Rachel on the bed.

"Why would you do that Rach?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The brunette looked down at her lap and took a shaky breath before answering. "Because it makes me feel better," she answered, beginning to shake slightly. Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunette, and let her snuggle into her chest.

"You don't need to do that Rae, me, Quinn and Santana will make you feel better." Rachel tightened her grip on Brittany and let a few tears fall, before pulling back and wiping her eyes. Quinn was looking at Rachel with concern, and I knew she needed to talk to Rachel alone.

"Hey Britt, why don't we go downstairs and get lunch started, okay?" Brittany nodded and stood up, following me out the door.

* * *

**Quinn**

"We need to talk about this Rachel," I said calmly, taking a seat next to the brunette. Rachel shook her head, and continued to look down at her hands "Rach this is serious. I'm not going to make you stop, because I know this is going to be hard, but I want to at least make a few rules." Rachel slowly nodded her head, continuing to find interest in her hands. "Can you please, look at me Rach?" I gently lifted her chin with my hand, so we were looking into each others eyes. I could see the pain hidden in her deep brown eyes, and it hurt to think of what she's had to go through. I scooted closer to her so we were right next to each other, and took her hand in mine. "All I'm going to ask is that you talk to us after you cut, and if you feel like you need to try talking to me, Brittany, and Santana first, okay?" the brunette nodded and looked down at her lap, tears beginning to streak down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and she immediately began sobbing, and buried her face into my neck.

"I'm sorry," she choked out between sobs, "I'm so, so, sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay Rach," I whispered soothingly, rubbing circles into her back. The brunette continued to cry for five more minutes, before pulling away, and wiping her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, gently squeezing her hand. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I think I want to go back to school tomorrow." She whispered her voice cracking.

"Are you sure Rachel? No ones pushing you to go back you know." I asked in concern. I honestly didn't think Rachel was ready for the extra stress. The brunette nodded and stood up, beginning to head for the door.

Once we got downstairs, Santana was immediately in front of Rachel, leading her to the coach, where she had disinfectant and bandages.

"Come here Berry, you're still bleeding." The diva looked down at her shirt and her eyes widened when she saw the bloodstain had grown. She stood in front of the coach while Santana was going through her supplies. Rachel quickly took off her bloodstained shirt and threw it to the floor. As soon as the brunette's shirt was off, Santana bent down and began to disinfect her stomach.

A couple seconds after Santana was on her knees, the front door burst open, revealing Mercedes and Kurt who had come to check on Rachel. The brunette desperately tried to hide her stomach, wrapping her arms around herself, but she was unable to conceal all of the cuts on her abdomen. Mercedes gasped loudly and Kurt just stared, completely in shock. "Oh, hell to the naw," Mercedes whispered hoarsely, as Santana stepped protectively in front of Rachel.

* * *

Okay, so I said I would update yesterday, but yesterday passed 15 minutes ago, so cut me some slack, haha oh and sorry about it's length


	15. Brittany Helps Out

Ok, so here's my update, haha, hope you like it oh and REVIEW! Please?

* * *

**Quinn**

"Oh hell to the naw," Mercedes whispered as she stared at the now trembling brunette in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mercedes? I thought I told you not to check on her, and what in fucking hell gave you the idea it was okay to bring Kurt?" Santana barked at the Mercedes.

"Rachel…I didn't…I'm so sorry, Kurt was suspicious and wanted to come see you, I tried to stop him but he…" Mercedes fumbled over her words, trying to look past Santana to Rachel. Rachel whimpered and hid herself farther behind Santana. I stood next to Santana, helping her cover Rachel, who was breathing heavily behind us and beginning to shake. I slowly walked over to her and led her to the couch, with Santana closely following and Brittany gently slipping her own shirt over Rachel's head (which was way oversized for the tiny brunette). Kurt and Mercedes followed us and stood in front of the couch as we sat down, Kurt looked thoroughly confused and Mercedes looked like she was about to cry.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Kurt asked slowly, staring at Rachel. I noticed how Rachel inhaled sharply when Kurt spoke and moved closer to me. After no one answered, her walked in front of the couch and stood in front of Rachel, looking down at her. "Rach, what happened?" Rachel grabbed onto my arm, and looked scared. She shut her eyes tightly and let out a small whimper.

"Please, don't hurt me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Rach, why would I hurt you?" he asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on Rachel's knee. She gasped at the contact and I felt her tense next to me as she tightened her grip on my arm and began to shake again.

"Q-Quinn, he's… he's gonna hurt me…" she whispered desperately, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Kurt, you need to step away," I said calmly, wrapping an arm around Rachel.

"Wait, what's going on? I didn't do anyth…" Mercedes quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back before he finished his sentence. Rachel was breathing heavily, with tears beginning to stream down her face. I could almost hear her heart beating rapidly as she quietly let out a choked sob.

"It's okay Rach," I whispered softly as I pulled her into my arms. "Kurt's not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Okay, what exactly am I missing here?" Kurt asked loudly. I shot him the best 'shut the fuck up' glare I could manage before turning my attention back to Rachel.

"Rachel you need to calm down, no one here's going to hurt you, deep breaths." I said gently, rubbing small circles into her back. I felt her began to relax into my arms as her breathing slowed down.

"Rachel…" Kurt breathed, still staring at the diva. I felt the brunette tense at the sound of his voice. I sighed; I was really starting to get tired of Kurt's persistency.

"Mercedes," I said calmly, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice "take Kurt into the other room, I don't care if you tell him or not, but Rachel… can't…" I trailed off, pulling the small diva closer to me. Mercedes nodded and took Kurt's hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

"Rach… its okay, he's gone now." I whispered into her ear, brushing her hair out of her face. The brunette's body began to relax next to mine, as she slowly lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice still trembling, "I don't know what happened, when he came closer… I couldn't take it, it felt like it wasn't Kurt anymore, it was J-J…" she choked on the boys name, I pulled her into my lap and gave her another warm hug, before Santana got up and started heading to the kitchen.

"S… don't be mean, he didn't know," I said quietly, making the Latina stop in her tracks.

"Yeah and that TOTALLY makes it okay for him to barge into Rachel's personal life uninvited," Santana replied sarcastically, a scowl playing on her lips.

"San…" I warned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll be nice." She stomped into the kitchen, and returned with Mercedes, and a shocked looking Kurt. The boy wanted to say something, but decided better of it and settled for a sad smile. He quickly walked out the door followed by Mercedes.

Before leaving, she stopped at the door and looked back at Rachel. "I'm sorry Rach…" she whispered before slowly closing the door behind her. I turned back to the brunette huddled into my arms, and began running my fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you let Santana finish checking your stomach and then we can grab something to eat, okay?" the diva took a deep breath before nodding, and sitting up. Santana carefully pulled Rachel's shirt up, but dropped it back into place when she felt the brunette tense up.

"Relax Rachel," the Latina said comfortingly, "there's no one here that's going to hurt you, okay?" Rachel slowly nodded again, before Santana gently pulled her shirt off. She got on her knees to inspect it closer, and reached over for her supplies. "Damn Berry, you went deep." Santana said softly, gently running her fingers over the cuts, making Rachel wince at the pain. She quickly dressed the wound and replaced her shirt before standing up. "Why don't we grab some dinner and head to bed, okay?" the Latina asked, taking Rachel's hand and gently pulling her off the couch. We headed to the kitchen and ate a quick dinner before heading up to Rachel's room to get ready for bed.

"I'll stay with Rachel tonight," I told the other girls, while slipping into my pajamas.

"No, I will," Santana cut in, "you need to get your rest Q."

"Guys?" Brittany asked shyly from behind us, "I was kind of hoping I could sleep with Rachel, because you both have, and I haven't, and I kind of wanted a turn." Me and Santana exchanged a glance before turning to Brittany. The tall blonde was sweet, but we didn't think she could handle a night with Rachel, especially with the frequent nightmares the brunette was having.

"Are you sure B? You sure you're up for it?" Santana asked, glancing at Rachel before turning her attention back to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, plus I get to snuggle with Rae." The Dutch girl added happily turning to Rachel with a smile. The diva gave small smile in return, making Brittany's smile widen. Rachel crawled into her bed, followed by Brittany who immediately wrapped the small girl in her arms and gently kissed her cheek. I grinned at Brittany and Rachel, snuggling on the bed, Brittany had always liked being close to people, and giving hugs, and kisses. My smile faded as I slowly walked to the guest room. I wish I was the one holding Rachel. I loved the feeling of security and comfort it gave me holding her in my arms. Even though I knew she was the one in need of comfort, she always had this calming effect on me. I crawled into bed next to Santana, and hoped Rachel wouldn't be too hard on Brittany.

* * *

**Brittany**

I pulled Rachel in closer to me as the two other girls left. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be an easy night, and that Rachel would probably end up having a nightmare. I might not be very smart when it comes to school, and computers, and calendars, but I knew people. I knew something was wrong with Rachel the first day she came to class with a forced smile; but I didn't do anything about it until it was almost too late, and I desperately wish I could have changed that. I looked down at the brunette who was currently snuggled into my chest, and smiled. I knew the brunette was broken, and I was going to help put the pieces back together. I closed my eyes and relaxed when I heard deep, even breaths come from beside me. I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of ducks, and Rachel.

I was pulled out of my deep sleep when I heard a loud, pained, whimper from next to me, I slowly opened my eyes and turned to the brunette next to me. There was a layer of sweat coating her forehead, and her eyes were scrunched closed in terror. I sat up, and place a hand on her shoulder as a strangled sob escaped her throat. "Rae," I whispered, shaking her shoulder, "Rae, wake up." The sleeping diva groaned and let out a shaky breath, remaining fast asleep. "Rachel," I whispered louder, "wake up." The brunette gasped, and I saw her clench her fists tighter into the covers, letting out another small whimper. I sighed and withdrew my hand from her shoulder, lying back down. I wrapped my arms around her shaking frame and pulled her into me. "C'mon Rae," I whispered into her ear, "wake up, it's just a dream." I felt her body tense in my arms, as she inhaled sharply.

"B-Brittany?" she mumbled hoarsely, grabbing onto my shirt.

"Yeah," I replied soothingly, rubbing circles into her back with one hand and running my other hand through her hair. She immediately relaxed into my arms at the sound of my voice and began sobbing into my neck. I hushed her softly, slowly rocking back in forth as her sobs began to die down. "You're okay Rach, it was just a nightmare." I whispered as I felt her begin to drift off again in my arms.

"Brittany?" she whispers softly, her voice cracking.

"Hmmm?" I reply, still stroking her back softly.

"Thank you," she muttered sleepily, slightly tightening her hold on my shirt.

"No problem," I mumble in return, feeling her relax completely into my arms, before falling asleep myself.

* * *

Here you go I noticed how I never had Brittany helping that much, so I decided to change that, haha, next one will be about Rachel returning to school, will update other story tomorrow and this story again on Saturday. It's hard writing Brittany, so tell me how you think I did. REVIEW! Reviews will make my updates longer, and motivate me to write more :)

QUESTIONS:

1. Should Glee find out?

2. Should her dad's come home?

3. What should happen with Jesse?


	16. Finn Did It!

Hey guys! I'm back, sorry for the wait, strep throat is a bitch, anyways thanks for all of the awesome reviews :) Keep them coming! Only three more before we reach 200!

* * *

**Quinn**

I jerked awake at the sound of my alarm clock at 6 am, I groaned and rolled onto my back before getting out from under the covers, and slipping my cheerios uniform on. Once me and Santana were dressed, we walked down the hall to Rachel's room, and found Brittany gently holding Rachel in her arms, with the brunettes face buried into her neck, both fast asleep. I slightly smiled at the scene, as Santana softly walked over to the tall blonde's side and shook her awake.

"Five more minutes," Brittany mumbled sleepily, pulling herself closer to Rachel.

"C'mon B, we need to get to school, get up," Santana said softly, pulling the covers off of Brittany. The Dutch girl slowly got out of bed, before tripping over the blankets and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Ow," Brittany muttered, as she stood up, rubbing her head.

"Wha- What's going on?" Rachel slurred, as she sat up, and drowsily rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing Rach," I answered gently, sitting next to her on the bed, "We're just getting ready for school."

"Okay," the brunette mumbled, throwing her covers off and heading over to her dresser.

"What are you doing?" I asked quizzically, getting off the bed to stand next to Santana.

"Getting ready for school," She answered, taking off her pajama top and picking a shirt out from the drawer. I winced at the number of cuts lying across her stomach and arms, before she slid her shirt on, covering them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rachel? I mean, after everything with Kurt yesterday… are you sure you're ready?" I asked, exchanging worried glances with Brittany and Santana.

The diva took a deep breath before turning to face me, "Yesterday, I just wasn't prepared, he caught me off guard. I know that it's going to be hard for me, but I need to try. I'll be fine." She gave me a weak smile before turning back to her dresser to pick out a pair of jeans. I looked at her skeptically, and turned to Santana, who shook her head slowly, and turned back to Rachel in concern.

"Rachel, think about it this way," I tried again softly, "You know Kurt, you trust, well… trusted him, and he scared you half to death just by being there. Kurt was the only boy there. And he's gay. How are you going to react when you go to school, and you're surrounded by hundreds of much bigger and stronger straight boys, that you don't even know, bumping into you over and over again in the halls, and maybe even throwing slushies in your face?"

The brunette tensed visibly at this, before closing her drawer and slowly turning around. "I need to try Quinn." She whispered shakily, looking down at the floor. "I'll have you three there to protect me, and if it's too much we can come back home."

"I don't know Rach…" I said gently, taking a step towards the diva.

"Please," she whispered, looking up at me, "please Quinn."

I took a deep breath before walking to Rachel's side. "Fine, but if one thing happens, one slushy, anything…"

"We'll come straight home, I promise," the brunette cut me off. I nodded before gently taking her hand, and giving it a quick, reassuring squeeze before heading back to the guest room.

"I need to finish getting ready, be downstairs for breakfast in half an hour, okay?" the brunette nodded, before heading into her master bathroom and closing the door. I looked at the door nervously, and involuntarily took a step closer, only to be stopped by Santana.

"Calm down Q, she'll be fine," the Latina reassured me, before turning me around and giving me a soft push out the door, "Go get ready, I'll make sure Berry doesn't do anything stupid." I nodded, and walked down the hall to the guest room to finish getting ready.

Once everyone was prepared for school, we headed down to the kitchen and quickly ate breakfast, before jumping into Santana's car and driving to school.

We arrived at school early, ten minutes before the first bell, and immediately headed to Rachel's locker. Rachel has had the death grip on my arm since the moment we stepped out of the car, and tensed whenever a boy came within ten feet of her.

"Are you sure about this Rach?" I asked softly, as she opened her locker, "We can go back to the house right now if this is too much." The brunette finished getting her books before turning to look at me.

"Quinn, really, I'll be f-" the diva abruptly stopped midsentence, and looked over my shoulder. Her eyes widened with terror and she sunk into the lockers. I gave her a confused look before turning to look behind me, and saw Karofsky and Azimo heading towards us with two extra large slushies, and matching evil smirks on their faces.

"Santana?" I mumble to the Latina, grabbing her arm, and turning her towards the approaching boys. Once she saw the gorillas heading our way, she was immediately in front of them, taking their slushies and throwing them back in their face before grabbing them by the collar and shoving them against the lockers.

"Listen here, you knuckle dragging monkeys," the Latina growled menacingly, "You lay a finger on Berry and I will end you, got it?"

"I'm not scared of Lopez," Karofsky sneered, making Santana push him harder into the locker.

"You sure about that Karofs-GAY? Whoops, sorry." Santana smirked evilly as the boy paled, "Yeah, you'd be surprised what you can get out of people when they're scared shitless, now get lost before I change my mind and punch your faces in right now." She let go of the two boys, and they immediately ran down the hall and into the boys' locker room. "And that goes for all of you!" The Latina snarled, addressing the crowd that has begun to form. "If you even look at Rachel funny, so help me, I will personally make your lives a living hell." The crowd immediately dispersed, and Santana made her way back to Rachel, who was still cowering next to the lockers. "You okay Rach?" Santana asked softly, as I gently helped her off of the floor

"You didn't need to do that." The brunette replied weakly, looking down at her shoes.

"No, I did," the Latina replied firmly, "they needed to be put in there place, and they need to know that you're off-limits. If anyone even touches you, you tell me and I'll put them in the hospital, got it?"

The diva nodded slowly, and dusted off her shirt before looking up at Quinn, "We need to get to class," she mumbled, as the bell rang.

"Are you POSITIVE you want to do this Rachel?" I asked again, looking down at her in concern. She nodded again, before taking my hand and walking to first period.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. We were able to keep Rachel out of the way of most of the guys, and no one bothered her, yet. Either me, Santana or Brittany has had every class with the brunette, except for last period. The period before Glee.

I entered the choir room two minutes before the bell and took a seat beside Brittany and Santana. So far, everyone was already there besides Rachel and Mercedes. We weren't worried yet; the diva probably just got stuck at her locker, and would be here before the bell rings.

Once the bell had rung and she still hadn't shown up, we began to get a little worried. She should be here by now, but maybe she just got stuck in the hallways. We decided to give her a few more minutes before going out to look for her.

Eight minutes after the bell and we were really getting concerned. We were about to go look for her, but just as we stood up, Mercedes burst through the door, with a puffy eyed, slushy covered Rachel right behind her. I gasped and ran besides the brunette, with Brittany and Santana closely following.

"What happened?" I demanded, as I pulled Rachel into a hug, ignoring the fact that I was getting slushy all over my uniform. The diva began crying softly into my shoulder, which shortly turned into full on sobbing, as she completely leaned into me. We gently sank to the floor as I turned to look at Mercedes. "Mercedes? What happened?" I asked gently, as I comforted Rachel.

Mercedes took a deep breath before kneeling besides me and Rachel. "Rach here had a mini breakdown in the middle of the hallway after getting slushied by one of the football players." She said gently, looking at Rachel in concern.

"Who?" I asked, as I softly stroked Rachel's back. I saw as Mercedes paused and bite her lower lip.

"Mercedes, who did it?" I asked sternly, looking at her commandingly.

"Finn." She whispered quietly as she looked back down at Rachel.

My eyes widened in shock as I turned to look at Finn, who was slumped back in his chair, trying to stay hidden. "Finn?" I asked disbelievingly, turning to look back at Mercedes.

"Finn." She said louder, and nodding her head.

I took a deep breath before turning to Brittany. "B, can you stay with Rachel for a second?" I asked the tall blonde, as she nodded and gently wrapped her arms around the sobbing brunette, pulling her onto her lap. I stood up and straightened my shirt, before launching myself at Finn, knocking him to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed at him, punching him in the face over and over, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SLUSHY RACHEL, AFTER SANTANA SPECIFICALLY TOLD EVERYONE NOT TO?"

"Get off of me!" he yelled, trying to cover his face, "She cheated on me! She slept with Jesse! He told me himself!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED THE FUCKING BASTARD?" I yelled, hitting him everywhere I could, "AND EVEN IF SHE DID CHEAT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SLUSHY HER?" I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me off of Finn, "Get off me!" I yelled, trying to get out of Puck's hold, and managing to kick Finn between the legs one last time, before letting Puck drag me away. "Let go Puck!" I yelled again, struggling out of his grip, only to have him grab my wrist.

"Quinn, calm down! Santana's got this! Plus I can't have you breaking your hands, can I?" I turned to Finn and saw that Santana had picked up where I had left off, with Mike and Matt trying to pry her off of him. I let out a deep breath before looking down at my hands and gasping; I had bruises forming along my knuckles and had split the skin in a few places. I slowly tried to uncurl my hands and winced in pain. I heard a particularly loud sob from the corner of the room, and turned to see Rachel still crying into Brittany's neck, who was desperately trying to comfort the brunette. Artie, Kurt, and Mr. Schue were surrounding Rachel, along with Tina and Mercedes. Mike and Matt had managed to get Santana to calm down, and were joining the circle forming around Rachel. I shot up, and raced next to Rachel, gently taking her hand. She instantly broke away from Brittany and wrapped her arms around me again, continuing to sob.

"Quinn, there's too many… they… they're gonna…" Rachel managed to choke out between sobs, I looked up and saw all the guys that were surrounding Rachel and took a deep breath.

"You guys need to get back, now." I said calmly, not wanting to startle the diva. After seeing none of them but Kurt make a move to step back. I turned away from Rachel to glare at them. "Now," I growled in a deep voice. Everyone obediently moved to the other side of the room. I pulled Rachel into a standing position, and attempted to pick her up, but my busted hands prevented me. Brittany immediately saw my problem and picked the brunette up, and walked over to the door. Santana opened the door for Brittany and we all rushed out of the room with the still sobbing diva in Brittany's arms. The tall blonde was beginning to break into a sweat, and was whispering calmly into Rachel's ear. We reached Santana's car as fast as we could, and Brittany gently placed Rachel next to me in the back seat. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, running my fingers through her hair. Santana sped out of the parking lot, and raced back to Rachel's house.

Once we had arrived, Santana, (whose hands were surprisingly fine) picked the brunette up, and ran into the house, up the stairs, and into her room, gently placing her on the bed. I lay down next to Rachel and wrapped my arms around her.

"Rachel, you're okay, we're back at the house now, you need to calm down." I whispered calmly into her ear, as I rubbed her back, "You're safe now." I felt Rachel's heavy breathing begin to soften a little, as she buried her head into my chest. Santana sat next to Rachel on the bed and softly ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"I knew going to school was a bad idea." The Latina whispered softly as Rachel began to calm down. The diva pulled away from me and sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked softly placing my hand on her knee. She nodded softly as she looked down at her lap. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she picked up my hand and inspected it closely.

"Quinn, you're hand!" she whispered in a shaky voice, "I-I'm really sorry, you need ice." She moved to get off the bed, but was stopped by Santana.

"Stay here Berry; I'll get the ice, and Quinn? You really need to work on your punching techniques." The Latina displayed her hands, which looked exactly as they did before, and headed downstairs.

I turned back to look at Rachel and put my arm around her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright Rach, I promise."

* * *

Okay so this one's longer, actually the longest I've written so far haha, review and tell me what you think, it took me forever to write this, so REVIEW! Only three more to 200! 200the person to review get's a cookie! After I make it. And if it survives that long...


	17. Quinn Confesses

Hey there everyone, so I'm updating, sorry for the wait, and thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep them coming :) Oh and go check out

the story **What you don't know won't hurt you **by Lostinmyself13

* * *

**Quinn**

Rachel leaned into me as we waited for Santana to return with the ice, she relaxed as I began to rub her shoulders. Just as Santana entered the room, Rachel's hand shot over her mouth, and she ran into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. I followed her, pulling her hair back as she heaved. She flushed the toilet before pushing herself back and leaning against the wall; she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, sighing heavily.

"You okay Rachel? You're not sick again, are you?" I asked sitting next to her, taking the ice pack from Santana and placing it over my hands.

"No Quinn, I believe it's called morning sickness. I would think that you, of all people, would remember." She answered in a tired tone. I blushed and put an arm around her, how could I forget? Morning sickness was, in my opinion, the worst part about being pregnant. The brunette stood up and walked to the shower. "I'm going to take a shower, I'm still covered in slushy," she mumbled quietly, before turning on the stream of water. She took off her shirt, revealing numerous cuts covering her skin. I winced and tried to redirect my gaze, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. Before I could help myself, I was by her side, running my fingers over her forearm. She jumped at my unexpected appearance, and whipped around; shielding her face with her hands and backing into the wall.

"Sorry," I whispered softly, putting my hands up. "I didn't mean to scare you." The brunette let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly. She noticed me staring sadly at the cuts on her arms and quickly hid them behind her back, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. I gently lifted her chin, and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Rach, no one here's judging you for this, honestly, I don't blame you. You didn't have anyone you could turn to. If this happened to anybody else, they would probably be doing the same thing, so don't beat yourself up over this, okay?" Rachel nodded, pulling me into a hug. I felt tears stain my shoulder, and her small frame started convulsing with sobs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily, "I don't know why… I knew it was you, but… I'm sorry."

"Rach, stop apologizing," I said softly, "None of this is your fault, it's… HIS fault." I felt the brunette tense in my arms, before beginning to relax, and pull away. She wiped her eyes and turned back to her shower. "I'll be waiting in your room, okay?" I turned around, and started walking out of the bathroom, but Rachel quickly grabbed my wrist, and spun me back around. The diva reached inside of the shower, and slowly pulled out a razor. She gently turned it over in her hands, and softly ran her fingers over the edge, not hard enough to cut, just to enough to feel the sharpness of the blade. She thrust the object out in front of her, and looked down at the floor. I hesitantly grabbed it, and set it on the counter behind me, where Santana picked it up and put it in her pocket. "Rach…" I began, taking a step closer.

"Don't" she said shakily, defensively putting a hand in front of her before turning around and letting out a shaky breath. "Please, just don't." I nodded and slowly walked out of the bathroom, glancing back at her one more time before shutting the door behind me.

Me, Brittany and Santana walked over to Rachel's bed, and sat down. Santana took the razor out of her pocket and inspected it closely, running her fingers along the blade. She hissed in pain, and dropped the razor onto the floor, before gently sucking on her fingers.

"Damn that's sharp," she mumbled through her fingers, bending over to pick up the razor.

"Yeah, well what did you expect?" I asked in a monotone voice, dropping my head and pulling my knees up to my chest, on the verge of tears.

Santana scooted closer to me, and draped an arm around my shoulders. "She's going to be okay Quinn." She whispered softly, as Brittany sat on my other side.

"How do you know?" I snapped, looking up at her with a tear streaked face.

"I've been there, done that, remember?" She said gently, a sad smile ghosting over her lips. "This," she waved the razor in front of us, "either means she's trying to get better, or she's using something bigger and better; which I highly doubt because I've checked out her bathrooms pretty good. This isn't going to just go away, because lets face it, she's nowhere near to being anywhere close to halfway okay, but she's going to make it through this." I took a deep breath and nodded, leaning into Santana.

"Can you talk to her?" I asked shakily, "You can probably help her a lot more than I can right now."

"Already did Q, but I was going to talk to her again anyways." The Latina said reassuringly.

"Thanks S," I murmured, slightly relieved.

"You really care bout her, don't you Quinn?" Brittany asked from my side, looking down at me with knowing eyes.

I looked up at the tall blonde and sighed, "More than anything, B." I said quietly, smiling softly.

Santana smirked from beside me and patted me on the shoulder. "Hey, as long as she makes you happy I'm good with it. But remember, broken or not, I'll still kick her ass if she hurts you." I playfully nudged the Latina in the shoulder, and quickly wiped my eyes as I heard the running water in the bathroom stop. Rachel stepped out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I hadn't even noticed I was staring at her arms until Santana elbowed me, fairly hard, in the ribs. "Not helping," she whispered into my ear quietly. I looked up at the brunettes face, and saw her looking down in shame, her eyes swimming with tears. Brittany gave me a soft push from behind, and I slowly made my way over to Rachel, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel," I soothed her softly, "I didn't mean to… I'm just not use to it yet."

"You shouldn't have to be use to it." She answered in a broken tone. "None of you should have to deal with this, with me." Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks, and she weakly tried to pull away, but I held tighter.

"That's not true," I said gently, "If we didn't want to be here, we wouldn't. We're here to help you." I felt her relax, and sigh deeply.

"You keep saying that," she mumbled in a cracking voice, "but I can't help but think that this is just another one of your elaborate pranks."

Santana stood up and walked to Rachel's side. "Berry, if this was a prank, it would be all over school by now, I wouldn't have told you about… my past, and Quinn wouldn't have busted her hand on Finn's face." Rachel took another deep breath as she relaxed into me further.

"I'm sorry…" the brunette whispered softly.

"Rachel, you really have nothing to apologize for. I understand that it probably does feel weird to have your three biggest enemies who have tormented you for years to be in your house and suddenly helping you, but I promise that we're only here to help." The diva nodded again and the tears began to subside as she slowly pulled away from me. She wiped her eyes before turning to the bed and sitting down. Santana followed her, and sat down next to her, gently taking her hand.

"Rachel, I think we need to have another talk."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to post, school sucks so much. Seriously. I don't know when I can post again probably soon though. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep posting them! :)


	18. To the Hospital Again

Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Haha, hope you like it :)

* * *

**Santana**

"Rachel, I think we need to have another talk."

Rachel nodded and looked down at the floor. I looked up at the two blondes who were currently staring at us, gave them a small smile, before motioned them towards the door. Quinn nodded and smiled at Rachel encouragingly, before exiting behind Brittany. I turned back to the brunette, and scooted closer to her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay Rachel, before we get into anything, I need to check you again, trust me, you don't want any of those things to get infected." The diva looked up at me with wide eyes and slowly shook her head. I sighed and let go of her hand, turning to face her. "Listen Berry, I know you don't want to, but it needs to be done. If one of those fuckers gets infected, things can get real ugly real fast." I said in a stern tone. Rachel whimpered and shuffled into the headboard, her arms wrapped around her stomach. I raised an eyebrow, something wasn't right here. How come she was fine with me cleaning her up last night, but not now? I got off the bed and walked to her side, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at her quizzically. "Okay, what are you hiding?" I asked questioningly, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nothing," the brunette squeaked, tightening her grip around her stomach and moving away from me.

"Seriously, what is it?" I asked more sternly, starting to feel a little scared. What could have happened to make her this closed off?

"Really, I'm fine." She answered, her voice beginning to tremble. She moved off the bed and stood against the wall, pulling her shirt down further.

"Rachel, you are most definitely not fine, now what are you trying to hide?" I questioned again, moving to stand in front of her, and raising my eyebrow.

"Santana please, just drop it, it's nothing, I can check them myself," she said more defensively, trying to walk away from me. I caught her arm and held her in place, turning her to face me.

"Take off your shirt Berry," I demanded. The diva's eyes widened as she turned and tried to break from my grab. I pulled her closer to me and picked her up before setting her thrashing frame down on her bed, and holding her firmly in place. She stood back up, but I managed to grab hold of the bottom of her shirt and quickly pull it over her head. She gasped and covered her stomach tightly with her arms. I grabbed her wrists and pried them away from her abdomen, revealing dozens of deep, new cuts on her stomach. But they weren't just any normal cuts; Rachel had carved about five or so words into her stomach. I stood in shock, and the diva managed to break out of my grasp and wrap her arms around herself again. "Get on the bed Berry," I choked out after regaining control of my vocal cords. Rachel looked down in shame, with tears beginning to run down her cheeks, but reluctantly sat on the bed. I kneeled in front of her and grabbed her arm, but it wouldn't budge. "Rachel, move your arms." I whispered quietly. The brunette slowly withdrew arms from across her stomach, and I inhaled sharply once I had gotten a clear view. Rachel had the words 'ugly' 'useless' 'stupid' 'whore' 'worthless' and 'slut' gashed in angry red across her skin. "Ay dios mio, Rach…" I began shakily, running my fingers over her stomach. The brunettes head snapped up, and she glared at me harshly, slapping my hands away.

"Don't fucking touch me," she growled through clenched teeth, "You have no idea what I'm going through right now, so don't even pretend like you understand, because you don't know fucking shit." The diva yelled as she backed away from me, to the other side of the room. "You don't even have a God damn idea what its like to be scared shitless all the fucking time, because you're scared someone's going to hurt you, or that he'll get away and come back to kill you. You don't have any fucking clue!" the brunette turned around to face the wall before pulling back a fist, and ramming it into the wall, and pulling back and pounding into the wall again. I winced as I heard the squelch of a bone snap, but she didn't seem to notice and continued her assault on the wall. I jumped over the bed and quickly pulled her away from the wall as her fist made contact again. "Let the fuck go of me!" she screamed as she tried to lunge forward. Her hand was bleeding profusely, and was beginning to swell up.

"Rachel you need to calm down," I whispered calmly as I held her firmly in place.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled loudly, trying to break free from my grip. I struggled to hold the brunette still, and heard the bedroom door open and sighed in relief.

"That doesn't sound like talk- what the…" Quinn walked into the room and gasped as she saw Rachel struggling in my hold, desperately lunging for the wall and swinging her fists in a mad frenzy. Brittany walked in behind her and her eyes widened as she rushed to Rachel's side while Quinn stood frozen in shock. Both me and Brittany had a hold on one of the diva's arms as we lifted her off the ground and firmly laid her squirming body on the bed, pinning her down. Brittany's eyes widened further as she caught sight of Rachel's stomach and I heard Quinn let out a choked sob from behind us. Brittany and I were currently holding Rachel's thrashing frame down on the bed, and I saw the anger quickly disappear from her features, being replaced with fear. She stopped moving for a moment, before whimpering quietly, and began to thrash again, but this time out of desperation. She was shaking violently and frantically crying out. Brittany must've noticed the change in emotions, as she quickly let go of Rachel. She jumped off the bed, but as soon as her feet made contact with the ground she collapsed onto the floor, and weakly crawled against the wall of the room, curling into a ball, breathing heavily and rocking back and forth. Me and Brittany sat motionless on the bed, afraid to move in case we scared the diva further. I watched as Quinn slowly moved to Rachel's side, and pulled her into her arms. The brunette visibly relaxed and sunk into Quinn's embrace, beginning to sob heavily. Quinn stood up, carrying Rachel in her arms and turned to face us. "Santana, go start the car, Brittany get the ice." The blonde said in a trembling voice. We nodded in unison before jumping off the bed and running down the stairs. I ran to my car and opened the door hastily before jumping into the seat and starting the engine. Quinn and Rachel came out the door a couple minutes later, with Rachel still in Quinn's arms and an ice pack wrapped around her hand. Brittany followed them out and they all ran to the car. As soon as everyone was in their seats, I floored the gas pedal, and drove quickly to the hospital.

* * *

**Quinn**

Rachel was crying heavily into my arms, as I desperately tried to calm her down. I was honestly about to break down myself, but I needed to hold it together, for Rachel. Seeing the brunette like this killed me, and it broke my heart to even begin to think about what she's had to go through. Her hand was swollen, and I was sure that she had broken at least three of her fingers. Santana was currently speeding towards the hospital, at least forty miles over the legal speed limit. We arrived in record time and rushed inside. Coincidentally, we ran into the same nurse that we had when we had come before. She took one look at Rachel before widening her eyes and rushing us to a room, while paging a doctor. I sat the diva down on the white hospital bed, before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. She was still sobbing, and clutching her hand in agonizing pain. A doctor walked into the room in less than a minute, and immediately took her to get X-rays. Rachel had broken all four of her fingers, and fractured her thumb, resulting in a total of fourteen injured bones. They needed to cast her hand, but as the doctor moved to take her shirt off, Rachel yelled out, and backed further into her bed. I walked to Rachel's side and took her uninjured hand in mine before turning to the doctor.

"Is there any way you could put the cast on without removing her shirt?" I asked quietly, stroking Rachel's hand calmingly with my thumb. The doctor nodded in confusion, before turning back to Rachel and rolling up her sleeve, preparing her for the cast.

"How exactly did this happen in the first place?" the doctor asked as he began putting the cast on. I glanced at Santana, and shrugged my shoulders before turning back to Rachel and biting my lower lip. Santana cleared her throat, and turned to the doctor.

"That's really not any of your business, now is it?" the Latina asked testily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, it is." The doctor replied, looking at her in surprise, "So what happened?" he asked again, turning to me.

"Uhh, well we were down at the… uh, park, and there was this guy, who was, being… uh, mean. So Rachel punched him in the face. Hard" I stuttered out. Hey, it was the best I could come up with on such short notice.

"That's it?" He asked incredously, "Just one punch?"

"Well, his face was… hard, yeah, it was really hard, like a… brick. It was brick-hard, or like cement, or something else hard, like a rock, or maybe a small microwave mphmmm." Santana quickly clapped her hand over my mouth to cut off my rambling.

"Wow, you're really not good at this, are you?" she whispered into my ear, before pulling her hand away. I blushed as the doctor looked at me skeptically, before turning back to Rachel.

"Okay Rachel, well your arms all casted up, you can come back in two months to get it off, and I see your not wearing that neck brace I gave you…" the doctor said, finishing up and writing on his clipboard. The brunette looked down and inspected her arm.

"It was really uncomfortable…" she mumbled as I moved to her side and helped her up. The doctor stood up and ripped a piece a paper out of his folder.

"Here's a prescription for pain medication, but be aware that they will make her a little… out of it, and make sure she doesn't accidentally hurt herself while she's taking these, if she did hurt herself she wouldn't feel it, so be careful." He warned as he handed me the slip of paper. I nodded and thanked him, before exiting the room.

I led Rachel out of the hospital and to the car, where she collapsed into the seat in exhaustion, and began to cry softly again.

"I'm sorry, Santana." She whispered quietly as she curled into the seat.

"Hey, don't worry about it Rachel. But don't think that this gets you out of our talk." She replied softly as she got into the front seat. The Latina looked back at Rachel, and found her half asleep in the back seat. "Tomorrow, okay?" she added gently as I climbed in next to Rachel and ran my fingers through her hair. The diva nodded slowly before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Ok, so I'm aware that it gets less and less descriptive near the end, but I'm like really tired, lol so, sorry. This turned out a lot worse then I wanted it to, so sorry again. I probably got a bunch of details wrong. And since I'm lazy I didn't edit it, oops, haha :) Oh, and REVIEW!


	19. Santana's Story

So here's my update, sorry it's a little late, I would've updated earlier, but Fanfiction's been glitching out. I still have this problem where when someone updates, it sends me an email but the link to the updated chapter doesn't work :/ Anyone else got this problem? _Italics = dream. Dreams are in 3__rd__ person cuz it's easier that way for me, lol._

* * *

**Quinn**

We arrived at Rachel's house, and Rachel was already fast asleep. I carefully picked her up and carried her inside and up to her room, trying not to bump her cast. I gently set her down on her bed and sat down next to her, running my fingers through her hair. Santana and Brittany were sitting on either side of me and looking down at the diva in concern. I softly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing the words she had carved into her stomach. I had seen the cuts earlier, and I had seen that they had represented letters, but I couldn't make out what they had said. I gasped after her entire stomach was in sight. These cuts weren't just words, these were deep. They had gone way deeper than anything else she had done. I whimpered and grazed my fingertips over her stomach. I felt my eyes start stinging with tears and a sob form deep in my throat. I replaced her shirt and abruptly stood up, walking quickly towards the door and out of the room. I ran down the stairs before collapsing onto the couch, sobbing. I heard footsteps quickly make their way down the stairs before feeling myself being encircled in a pair of warm arms.

"It's okay Quinn;" Brittany spoke softly, "Rae's going to get better. Me, you, and Santana are going to make sure of it." The tall blonde rubbed my back gently.

"It's so bad Britt, there-there's so many," I choked out between sobs as Brittany continued comforting me. "I though she was getting better."

"It'll be okay, she'll get there," Brittany whispered, as tears began to leak from her eyes. She nuzzled into my hair and took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. "We can spend all day tomorrow here and make sure she doesn't do anything bad," she added, her voice shaking. I nodded and continued to cry into the tall blonde, clinging onto her shirt. I continued to cry on the couch, taking comfort in Brittany for ten more minutes before sniffling and pulling away.

"Thanks B," I mumbled as I wiped my eyes.

"Anytime," she replied softly before standing up. I got up and followed her upstairs. I headed into Rachel's room, but Brittany stopped me. "I think we should just let Rachel and Santana sleep tonight, they are having that talk tomorrow anyways, so let's just go to the guest room." She smiled at me weakly before motioning for me to follow her to the extra room. I reluctantly followed before changing into a t-shirt and sweats and rolling into bed next to her. I pulled the blankets up higher, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

_Quinn woke up with a start, and found that the sheets beside her were empty, and Brittany was nowhere in sight. Puzzled, she sat up and looked around the room, finding nothing but dark emptiness. _

"_Britt?" she called out quietly. After getting no response, she sighed before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She walked into the hall and looked down to Rachel's room. Her door was slightly cracked, so she decided to check inside. She opened the door and found Rachel's bed empty, her covers slightly ruffled. Still confused she looked inside the room, and her eyes settled on the tightly shut bathroom door. She slowly walked over to the door and quietly knocked. "Hello?" She asked quietly, but got no response. "Rachel, Brittany, Santana, you in there?" Again, she got no response. She sighed before turning away from the door. Just as she was about to walk out of the room she heard a small whimper from the bathroom. She whipped around and walked back over to the door. She hesitantly turned the handle and opened the door a crack. "Hello?" She asked again, quietly as she slowly opened the door. She saw a puddle of red on the floor, and her eyes widened in terror as she threw the door the rest of the way open. Rachel was lying on the floor unconscious with a blade in her hand, deep cuts in both her wrists, and a growing pool of blood beneath her. "Rachel!" she yelled desperately, "Rach, please wake up, open your eyes something, anything please!" she screamed, desperately shaking the brunette's shoulders. "Rachel, Rachel no, don't do this to me, please Rach, please wake up." She cried, openly sobbing. She felt soft grab her arms and shake her softly. _

"_Quinn, Quinn wake up," Brittany whispered, as the room began to dim, before turning completely black._

"Quinn, wake up," Brittany whispered drowsily as she shook my shoulders. Once I had woken, I shot bolt upright, breathing heavily, my whole body shaking. I turned to my side, and found Brittany staring at me sleepily, rubbing her eyes. I relaxed slightly, collapsing back into the bed as Brittany wrapped an arm around me. "What happened?" she whispered, "I woke up, and you were screaming and crying in bed."

"Nightmare," I replied quietly, burying my head in the pillow.

"About Rachel?" she asked softly, gently rubbing my back. I nodded before pulling the blankets up farther, and forcing myself to fall back asleep.

* * *

**Santana**

I woke up the next morning, and found Rachel fast asleep next to me. I smiled to myself as I noticed that she had gone through the entire night without a nightmare. This had to be a good sign, that or she was still hyped up on pain medication. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, but as soon as I walked in I saw the sharp, new razor sitting on the counter, and covered with dried blood. That must've been what she used on her stomach. My smile immediately dropped and I picked it up. I turned to look out the door and found Rachel still sleeping on her bed. I sighed and ran the blade under the faucet watching the blood drain away. This wasn't going to be easy for Rachel; it was nowhere near easy for me. I only stopped when it was almost too late. I had to be on the brink of death in order for me to quit, and I sure as hell wasn't going to sit around and watch the same thing happen to Rachel. She was going to have urges, but I just wasn't going to let her have the option of getting her fix. Even I still have urges, but after all the shit I went through; there was no fucking way I was going back now. After the razor was clean, I shoved it in my pocket to properly dispose of it later. I sighed and turned back to the sink; this nice-Santana shit sure wasn't getting us anywhere, guess I was going to have to start being the tough guy here. I finished cleaning up in the bathroom before re-entering the bedroom and walking to Rachel's side. I picked up the pillow and whacked her in the face.

"Up, Berry, we have a lot to talk about." She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked sleepily.

"It doesn't matter, but you have some explaining to do," I sat next to her on the bed and dug the razor out of my pocket and dangling it in front of her. "What's this?" I asked sharply, raising my eyebrow. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed for it, but I quickly pulled it out of her reach. "No way, you're not getting this one back. Now, why do you still have this?"

"You know why," she snapped, glaring at me intensely.

"Yes, I know why, but that's not what I meant, why do you still have this after supposedly giving Quinn your last one?"

"I never said it was my last one," she mumbled, looking down at her bed sheets.

"Yes, but you implied it," I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"To make Quinn feel better," she muttered under her breath.

"And how exactly does this make Quinn feel better?" I asked loudly as she shrunk further into the bed.

"If she thought I stopped cutting she wouldn't worry so much, but it obviously backfired after you practically ripped my shirt off," she spat venomously, glaring at me again.

"Okay Rachel, I think I speak for all of us when I say this, I would rather you let us know when your cutting, then pretend everything's peachy and acting like nothings happening, because that just ends up making everything worse for everyone."

"Why don't you all just leave me alone and let me deal with my own shitty life," she growled, crossing her arms.

"Because after everything I went through, there's no way I'm letting the same thing happen to you," I snarled, throwing my hands up in annoyance.

"Yeah? And what exactly was this horrendous thing that happened to you?" she asked testily.

"It's none of your business." I yelled jumping up off the bed.

"Yeah? Well newsflash, none of this is any of your business either," she shouted standing up next to me.

"What is going on in here?" Quinn asked as she entered the room.

"Not now!" me and Rachel yelled in unison before turning back to each other, leaving Quinn to walk out, slightly hurt.

"Fine," I hissed lowly, "I'll tell you, but nothing I'm about to say leaves this room, got it Berry?" Rachel nodded, sitting on the bed with a raised eyebrow. I took a deep breath before sitting down next to her. "When I was thirteen, my dad was on his way to work, and he was hit by a semi truck. He died on impact. My dad was everything to my mom, and she had no way of coping, or dealing with everything without him. This left me to raise the family, get a job, pay the bills; you name it while she was stumbling around, drunk off her ass." I paused and looked down at my hands. "I started sleeping around, boys, girls, anyone who would, but it didn't change anything, it still hurt, and every time I slept with someone, it would just break me a little more. Eventually, I got into cutting. I had finally found a release, something that would take the pain away. It started getting worse and worse, infections, blood loss, but I never went to a doctor. I couldn't with all the shit that was going down. Then I went too deep. I lost too much blood and ended up fainting in my bathroom. Miraculously, my mom was sober enough to work a phone, and she called an ambulance. I almost died; I woke up in the hospital three days later, hooked up to every machine known to man. After what seemed like forever, they finally released me and I went back to school. My mom knew she had a problem and went to rehab, while our aunt watched over us. Then I met Quinn and Brittany, they helped me back up on my feet, and watched out for me. They've been amazing friends, and if I would have had them sooner, this whole thing might never have happened. That's why I don't want this happening to you. You have no idea what it's like, or how scary it is until it actually happens. Trust me, I know it feels good now, but one mistake and everything could be over." I looked back up at the tiny diva, and saw the tears brimming her eyes. "And don't you go and feel sorry for me, I've had enough of that as it is, plus you have more than enough crap on your plate already." Rachel nodded and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"What did I say about you feeling sorry for me? Don't. All is forgiven, now take off your clothes." The brunette looked up at me in shock. "What? I need to check your cuts." I stood up and headed into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Rachel shook off the surprise and nodded before stripping out of her shirt and pants. I came out of the bathroom and winced at her stomach. I sighed and kneeled in front of her before grabbing her arms and inspecting them closely.

"Did you ever, you know, go this far?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Honestly?" I asked, looking into her deep brown eyes. She nodded and I turned back to inspecting her arm. "Never. I went deep once, but I didn't even do a fraction of the damage you did. No offense or anything, but I'm beginning to consider locking you in a rubber room in handcuffs just to stop you from hurting yourself, because this is getting out of control." I turned my attention to her stomach, and noticed that a couple letters were turning bright red, and had a yellow tinge, I ran my fingers over them, and Rachel flinched in pain. I quickly lay a hand across her forehead and noticed a low fever. "Dammit Berry, this is exactly what I was worried about," I half-yelled, digging through the first aid kit. "These fuckers are getting infected, and unless you want a doctor to see what you've done, I suggest you keep them as clean as possible." I quickly poured some hydrogen-peroxide across them before layering them with antibiotic and bandaging them. "There, all done," I said, dropping her shirt and standing up. Rachel looked down at her arms and traced a couple healing cuts.

"What about the scars?" she asked softly.

"Now those are permanent," I answered, putting everything back in the first aid kit, "Trust me, I've tried everything. Now let's go downstairs and eat something. Then we go to the duck ponds or something. We are not staying locked inside this huge house again all Saturday." I stood up, and began walking out the door, but stopped as Rachel began crying softly. I sighed and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I'm never going to be able to stop am I?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Well I don't see how you're going to continue, since I took the last razor," I smirked, waving the blade around. Rachel blushed and looked down at her hands, looking slightly guilty. My smirk dropped and I pocketed the razor. "It's not the last one, is it?" I questioned, taking a step closet. The diva remained silent. "Dammit Rachel!" I huffed in frustration. "Okay, new rule, you will be at my, Quinn's or Brittany's side at all times, this includes when your changing, and when your in the bathroom." The brunette looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Santana! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is you hurting yourself and not telling anybody. So deal with it." I grabbed her hand and led her down to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Here's my update, review and answer the poll on my page if you want to help decide what happens next :)


End file.
